Under my Wings A Bankotsu Story
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: Kiada is a Hawk Demon offered a place with the Band of Seven. But when she finds herself in love with Bankotsu and he dies, where will she go?
1. Chapter 1

I laughed at the demon below me and plummeted down on him.

"Die you fool!" I yelled as I sliced through the top of his head. He gagged and dropped to his knees and then to the ground. I wiped my bloody hands and sword on the grass.

"Always thinking the girl's weak," I said squatting next to the dead demon. "Always the mistake they make."

I stood up and stretched my back cracking. I turned my head, my neck cracking too.

_My name is Kiada and I am a Hawk demon. I wear my long chestnut red-brown hair down but the strands that fall into my face back in a small braid. My marking, a maroon eight point star is on the center of my forehead and chest. I wear a teal kimono that ends at my knee and then cuts up my waist._

I hear someone in the trees behind me and I casually pick up a rock. I spin and throw it into the bushes.

"ow!" A male voice says.

"Show yourself," I yell. "and no harm shall come to you."

"Like you could do harm to me," the voice replied.

"I can smell you, human," I say. "You don't stand a chance."

A man stepped out and he was probably only seventeen. His long black hair was braided and a purple four pointed star on his forehead. He wore armor of white and blue. A large katana was balanced on his shoulder.

"I am Bankotsu," he says. "Leader of the Band of Seven."

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven," I say with a mock bow. "If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Actually," he says stepping forward. "I want a fight. A mock battle, of course. I have no intentions of killing someone as talented as yourself."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Fine then, but you won't win." I pulled one of the twin short swords off my hip and ushered him forward.

He pulled the halberd off his shoulder and I was amazed he could hold it let alone swing it like he was. It was like it was a feather to him. He ran at me swinging it to show off. I jumped upwards and plowed me feet into his back but I struck only ground.

"You're fast for a human," I said.

He grinned and leapt at me. I tried to hold off his halberd with one of mine but it bent threatening. Instead I jumped back and his sword struck the ground and dug in hard.

"So, Bankotsu," I said trying to distract him. "What exactly is the Band of Seven?"

"It's- ah!- a mercenary group," he said swinging at me.

"Oh really?" I said avoiding. I liked this; I was having a hard time keeping up defense. It wasn't often humans were actually difficult.

I swung at him, grazing his cheek. He stepped back and felt his cheek laughing. "You are something aren't you?"

He punched me hard across the face leaving a welt. I winced and rubbed at it. "You're not bad yourself!"

"How about dropping your weapon and we do this hand to hand?" he asked lowering his halberd.

"Fine by me," I said dropping both the ones at my hips.

"All of them," he grinned.

I pulled the two off my legs that were visible and tossed them with the others. I pulled the two out of my arms that I knew he could see.

"_All_ of them," he said.

I pulled the one off my back and dropped it. "Happy?"

He gave me a look and I sighed. The two under my kimono came out too.

"You don't trust me," I said smiling. "Good."

He stepped up to my and pulled the bottom of my kimono up. I wrinkled my nose at him but all he did was pull off another dagger.

"Now, we can fight," he said. "In such a short kimono, I'm surprised you could hide so many swords."

He swung his fist up to hit me under the chin. I grabbed his fist and swung up over my shoulder. He groaned as he hit the ground.

"Nice try," I smiled. He chuckled and kicked my feet out from under me. I hit the ground with an _umph_. He was on his feet with a flash and grabbed me by the collar. I spit in his face and he dropped me. I brought my knee into his stomach and he elbowed me in the collar bone.

Nearly half an hour later, we were both out of breath. "Enough," he panted. "I've seen all I need to."

I sighed in relief and popped my shoulder back into place that he had pulled out. "And what did you see?"

"I want you to join the Band of Seven," he said.

"You're all humans, though," I said. "Why would I join you and why would you want me to join?"

"You're strong," he said. "As for why you would join, that's up to you." He shrugged. "Honestly, I've followed you for days now. You look a little bored."

"Followed me, have you?" I asked. "Fine, I guess, I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

I twirled my auburn-brown hair around my finger as I walked. I scanned the outskirts of the tiny village. My uneven gate told everyone that I had twisted my ankle.

I reached what seemed to be the center of the village and stopped.

I looked around me and scanned the crowd, if it could be called that. Everyone here kept the heads down and stumbled around, their clothes tattered rags; signs of poverty. I rolled my green eyes sky wards. This was the village we'd be sent to raid and destroy? Boring.

Finally, someone caught my attention. His clothes and way of walking told me that he was probably head of the village, or, judging by his young age, the village leader's son. His black hair was hooked back in a gold clip that matched a gold belt and designs on his kimono. It was fairly obvious what all the village's money was spent on.

I limped over to him and took a hold of his embroidered purple sleeve. "Please," I said my acting skills at their very best. "Sir, please, I tripped and sprained my ankle. Will you help me?"

He looked me up and down, slowly, and then smiled. Pervert. "Of course." He led me back the way he had come with an arm around my waist. I groaned inwardly. Why did I have to be the damsel in distress? Why didn't someone else dress up and limp up to a handsome man and beg for help? Jakotsu would love to.

He sat me down once inside the hut and looked at my foot. "I'm not much of a doctor; I'll find someone who can help." He disappeared back out the makeshift door.

I fiddled with the dagger under my over-sized kimono. This sort of thing was getting ridiculous. What was the point of a surprise attack if we already knew that we would win? I drew my hand away from my weapon as the man came back inside, followed by another.

"My father," he said motioning to the man behind him. "He should be able to help." He also wore a fancy kimono, even nicer than mine. His was a vibrant red with birds across the sleeves. Instead of gold, his was silver, that went nicely with his fading and receding hair.

His father, the village leader, lifted my foot and turned it slightly, I winced. "Are you sure you're in pain? I don't see anything wrong, it's not even swollen."

I started to lie and tell him that it did hurt when someone else stepped into the hut. A priest. "Sir, I came to tell you that-" upon catching site of me, the priest threw his hands in the air and cried: "A demon!"

The other two men took a step away from me and I rose to my feet. The monk made towards the door; I pulled out my dagger and threw it at him, missing him by a hair.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," I said. The three men watched me nervously. "I always find it so ironic how the people complain they can never find a good monk and then the villages I wander into seem to have one capable enough to sense my aura."

"Then you are a demon?" the young man asked.

I rolled me eyes. "Yes. And now that the cat's out of the bag…" I strode over to the single window in the hut and looked out and down. "There you are, Mukotsu," I said seeing the short poison master hiding in the bushes.

"Yes?" he said drawling out the E.

"Go tell the others that we've been discovered," I said picking him up by his collar.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because I'll kill you in your sleep if you don't," I answered and dropped him "Now go."

He stood up and disappeared into the trees. I looked back at my hostages. "Now we wait," I said.

"You're helping the Band of Seven," the older man said.

"Very good, though not quiet," I said. "I'm _part_ of the Band of Seven."

"With you it would be eight, though," the youngest said.

"I'm the 'secret member'," I used the name that Bankotsu often called me.

"But you're a demon," said the monk. "Why help humans?"

"The idea of being a mercenary intrigued me."

"If you're planning on killing everyone, why keep us alive?" The boy asked. He had a ridiculous way of pointing out the obvious. The people of this village should be happy that we were killing them before he was able to take his father's place.

I gave him a funny look. "That's one of those questions you shouldn't ask if you want to stay alive a few more minutes," I said.

He glared at me and I sighed. I took his chin in my hands and turned his head side to side. "You really are cute. Too bad I have to kill you."

The first screams started outside. I looked up. "And the fun begins." Turning back to my hostages I asked. "Do you want me to kill you now, or do you want to try to escape? Which, by the way, won't happen."

They all made towards the door, I called after them: "Ten second head start!"

As they took off, I shrugged off my over-sized ugly kimono to the brilliant teal kimono underneath. It had beautiful white roses around the bottom and up my right side on either side of a slight that went up my thigh. The obi was a pale pink with miniature flying cranes. The kimono hid the fourteen daggers on my body. Two short swords on each hip, the size of my forearms, not included.

I jogged outside to see the three men already dead, Jakotsu standing not far off. "Jakotsu, I had dibs on them!" I cried.

He shrugged and raced off after another fleeing man, singing as he went. I turned down a side street and took off after one person. I grabbed the dagger that hung off my arm and threw it. With a thud, he hit the ground, I pulled the knife from his back and slit his throat, just in case. He gurgled helplessly.

A man jumped on by back, swinging a trowel angrily.

"Bitch! I will kill you!" He screamed.

I threw him over my shoulder and dug my sword into his stomach. He cried out and reached a hand out to stop me, but he was already dead. Blood bubbled at the side of his mouth, popped, and dribbled down his chin.

"Kaida!" I turned to see Bankotsu waving at me. "We're done!"

"What?" I yelled. "Already?."

He only shrugged. "Snooze you loose. Renkotsu," he called. "Burn it all."

"Yes, Big Brother," Renkotsu said. With that, Renkotsu took a swig from the calabash bottle and blew the fire to the buildings. Within seconds, the whole village was ablaze.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, we should have kept a woman alive to pour our drinks," Bankotsu commented as poured more sake into his cup. He gave me a sly look. "Hey Kaida…"

"Not gonna happen, Bankotsu," I said, taking the jug of alcohol from him.

"Alright, alright," he said.

"I think we need a man to pour our drinks. Much more sexy," Jakotsu said as he took the sake from me.

"Two on that idea!" I said, agreeing. Jakotsu smiled; as much as he hated women, I was an exception.

"Women are better," Mukotsu piped up.

"Not uh!" Jakotsu and I said at the same time.

"Doesn't really matter," Bankotsu said, whipping his mouth with his sleeve. "Everyone's dead."

"That younger guy was good looking, though," I said sighing. "The one Jakotsu killed!" I glared at him.

Jakotsu grinned. "He screamed with terror if it makes you feel better."

"Sorry, but no," I answered. "Hate to tell you, Jakotsu, I don't have that psycho way of thinking people are sexy by how loud they scream."

"I still think Kaida should pour our drinks," Bankotsu said taking the sake from Jakotsu and shoving it in my face.

"Say that one more time, and I'll dump it on your head," I threatened.

He was silent for a moment. "Hey, Kaida," he said slowly. "Wanna pour my drink?"

I picked up the jug and tipped it over on his head. The liquid dripped down his kimono and hair.

"I didn't think you were serious!" he choked.

"Don't take me lightly," I said.

He glared and me and then laughed. As cruel as Bankotsu and I could be to each other, it was all in good fun.

I glanced around our little circle. The Shichinintai, or the Band of Seven, was my adopted-family. We were quiet a strange group. Kyokostu, the largest of us all, was also the weakest. He was our clean up crew-as I called him-since he ate the demons we killed. Mukotsu, the poison master. I didn't have much to say about him; the squat little man just plain creeped me out. Our machine power, Ginkotsu, was- in my words- the quiet one. Renkotsu applied Ginkotsu with every mechanical weapon we could find. Suikotsu, the one with two personalities, was the one I always forgot. I had stolen the idea of hiding daggers in my arm guards from his claws. Renkotsu, our fire power, was my least favorite. I couldn't explain why, I just never liked him. Jakotsu. The strange one. He had a love for men; it seemed to be the one thing we could agree on. Like I said before, I was an exception to his hatred towards women. Bankotsu. My favorite and also our leader. Bankotsu was the only one I had a nickname for: Banko-chan. He had finally talked me into not using it in company because it made him feel like a kid. I didn't always listen. And finally, me. The 'secret member' of the band of seven. I had been the most recent to join. My skill with knives was unmatchable- along with my cooking skills, the others always said. My story was a simple one: a lone demon, with enough boredom to join a mercenary group of humans. I'd be alive long after they were dead, but this was an easy way to pass the time.

I looked back up from the hearth when Jakotsu started singing. "Alright," I said taking away the sake. "Someone's had too much to drink."

"Aw!" Jakotsu said. "But-but-"

He made a sound torn between a laugh and a hiccup and couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out. I shook my head and placed it back in the cupboard. We always saved the best stored hut to have some celebratory food and drink. Being travelers, we couldn't really carry around food and other necessities.

"You didn't need to take it away from the rest of us," Renkotsu said, suddenly.

"It would get back to Jakotsu sooner or later," I said. His voice sent a tremble down my spine.

Renkotsu didn't speak, but I could feel his eyes on me. I sat back down and watched as Jakotsu stole Mukotsu's drink when he wasn't looking.

"Jakotsu, do you know how nasty of a hangover you'll have tomorrow?" I asked as he took a drink.

"Eh," Jakotsu said laughing crazily.

Bankotsu laughed and took the cup from his friend. "I think she's right," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "I feel like your freaking mother."

Bankotsu grinned and let me mother them around. "You try too hard," he said.

"Someone's got to take care of you idiots," I joked. "What did you do without me?"

"Starved. Physically and mentally," Mukotsu laughed in his nasally tone and winked at me then gave me a once over, lingering on my breasts.

No one else seemed to get it, but I caught the drift. I wrinkled my nose. What a pervert.

"I think we should get to bed," Bankotsu said. Everyone, but me, groaned disapprovingly.

"Finally," I muttered. Bankotsu was the only one close enough to hear me; he laughed.

We all got up and I doused the fire. Because of the alcohol, Jakotsu swayed as he walked, but he continued to sing.

"I hope he pukes all of tomorrow," I grumbled.

"You know, he'll make you clean it up," Bankotsu told me.

"Gross," I moaned.

We all went into the other room and crawled under the few blankets. Almost immediately, they fell asleep, except me. The sounds of the others sleeping filled the room. The first week with them, it had bothered me, but now their snores seemed to be my lullaby.

In time, I too, fell asleep. Lulled by the sound of my companions sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Jakotsu retching outside. I groaned and sat up; everyone else was already awake and up. I shook my head to get rid of the sleep and stood up. Straightening my clothes, I made my way outside. Apparently, I was the only one without a hangover.

I saw Jakotsu bent over and gagging. "Told ya," I said, the words mixing with a yawn.

"Shut up," he said. He was always irritable in the morning.

I found the others in the river outside the village, trying to wash off the hangovers. I sat down on the bank and watched them as they splashed around.

"Hurry up, I want my turn, too, ya know," I said loudly.

"You could always join us," Mukotsu said from the waters edge.

"Pass."

After several minutes of me yelling at them, they all climbed out. As soon as they were out of site, I jumped in. I had to bite my lip from shrieking at the cold temperature. I quickly ran my fingers through my long hair to get out the dirt and anything else that might be in it and climbed out.

I walked back to the still smoldering village. Bodies still lay sprawled where they had died and crows made their claims on the corpses. The scene didn't disturb me anymore. "Kaida!" Bankotsu called. "Braid my hair, would ya?" he held up his long black hair with one hand.

I sat down behind him and took his long hair in my hands, splitting it into three sections. I loved the length of his hair; even when braided, it was longer than mine. Banko-chan was always jealous of mine, though. He said I was lucky to have distinguishable hair. Almost every human had black hair.

My fingers flew along his hair. When finished, the braid was tight enough that even if someone grabbed it, not a strand would come out of place.

Bankotsu bounced the long braid in his hands. "I think you do a better job every time," he said.

"And I think it gets longer every time!" I said standing up. He laughed and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head; even though he was only a few inches taller than me, he seemed to tower over me sometimes.

"Where do we go today, big brother?" Renkotsu asked.

"I don't know," Bankotsu answered, swinging the Banryu into place on his shoulder. "Thought we'd just wander for awhile."

Jakotsu pouted. "But I like killing people."

"Gersh," Ginkotsu said. I took it as an agreement. No one ever really knows.

"Yea, Bankotsu," I said pulling on his sleeve and bouncing. "Let's just go destroy some random village."

"Nah," he said shrugging my hand off. "I ain't killing anyone unless I get paid."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so lazy Banko-chan."

"What did you call me?" He asked, enraged.

"Banko-chan," I said simply. I heard Suikotsu and Jakotsu roar with laughter behind us.

Bankotsu leaned towards me and kept his voice down. "Didn't I tell you that you can only call me that when we're alone?"

I heard more snorts of laughter. "'When we're alone?' What was that big brother?" Jakotsu roared.

"Shut up, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled, his cheeks turning red. "That's not what I meant!"

"And you tell me _I_ have to keep my hands to myself," he muttered. "At least when I'm around men," he added. Suikotsu and Kyokotsu laughed harder, I laughed along with them. Renkotsu looked away, annoyed by our immaturity.

"So that's why you ran off last night, Kaida," Jakotsu said nudging me.

"Oh yes," I said, my sides burning from laughing. "Off in the forest!"

"You went off by your self last night?" Bankotsu asked. I couldn't tell if he was more shocked, worried, or surprised.

"No, Banko-chan, I was sleeping all night…right next to _you_, like I do _every night_," I laughed harder. Jakotsu started crying.

"I can't breath!" he yelled through gasps of air. "Oh god, no more laughing."

"Hmpf!" Bankotsu grunted and started to walk away. We all took that as an 'enough of this foolishness.'

Jakotsu and I continued to laugh silently. "Will you two knock it off? It wasn't that funny!" Bankotsu finally said his face still red from embarrassment.

"What ever you say…Banko-chan," Jakotsu said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow," I hissed. I lay, stomach down, in the grass as Mukotsu's stubby fingers applied a salve to my back. Even though he swore by it, it burned.

"Stop complaining," he ordered.

I muttered into the grass that I was going to drop kick him if he didn't shut the hell up.

"Be nice, Kaida," Bankotsu threatened.

How did you manage that?" Renkotsu asked from somewhere beyond my feet.

"Stupid idiot guard ran up behind me, got a good swipe in… then Bankotsu chopped his head off," I said. Bankotsu laughed, proudly.

"Guard? Didn't you 'kill' them?" Renkotsu asked, smirking.

"Asshole couldn't die right," I muttered.

"Leave it to you do a job _half-assed_," Renkotsu mocked. He smirked.

"Renkotsu if you don't shut up, Mukotsu won't be the only person I'm drop-kicking," I spat.

I felt Bankotsu nudge me with his foot, telling me to behave. I had a horrible habit of letting my anger get away with me. I stuck my tongue out and buried my face back into the grass and let out a slur of inaudible swear words. Bankotsu caught a couple and chuckled.

"You're done," Mukotsu said standing up. As short as he was, standing or sitting didn't make much of a difference in his height.

I pulled my kimono top back up and tied it around my waist, making sure the longer knives that resided there wouldn't fall out. I had more scars then the rest of the Band of Seven put together; maybe it was because I was _older_ then all of them put together. This one on my back was just another to add to my collection.

"There's the big dipper," Bankotsu said pointing out the constellation. We lay on our backs in the grass. Everyone else was already asleep, just over the top of the hill. It was a beautiful starry night. On nights like this, Bankotsu and I always came out to look at the stars. My favorite was Draco the Dragon. Bankotsu liked the swan.

"Mhm," I said looking at where he was pointing. "I can never find the little dipper, no matter how much I look."

"It is right there," he said, pointing more to the right.

"Don't see it," I said shaking my head.

"How can you not see it?" he asked. "You hardly even tried to look!"

I shrugged. "I'm just blind like that."

He laughed and fell silent. He tucked his arm back behind his head. "Do you ever think about what you'll do after this?" He asked suddenly.

"What you mean?" I asked. I propped myself on my elbows and arms to look at him.

"What are you gonna do when the Band of Seven is done?" he asked. He gazed up at the sky, refusing to look at me. His deep purple eyes were hazy.

"I don't know…" I lay back down. "I never really thought about it. I'll probably go back to doing what I was doing before."

"Which was?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Nothing," I answered smiling.

"You'll just…move on?" he asked slowly.

I snorted. "You make me sound so self centered."

"I didn't mean to," he covered. "Just… are you just gonna forget about us? About…me?"

"I don't think I could, I've got too many scars," I laughed.

"I'm serious," he said stiffly.

I rolled over to my stomach and lifted myself up to look at him. "You know I'll never forget about you. What's your problem? You've been edgy all day."

"I don't know," he said stubbornly.

"Banko-chan-"

"Don't call me that!" he said furiously. He was on his feet in a flash.

"What is your problem?" I asked, getting up slowly. I was starting to get angry. I kept it in check for Bankotsu's sake.

"I don't have a problem!" he spat as he stormed back to the others.

_What the hell?_ I followed him back. He was laying in the grass in his usual spot, his back to me, and arm crossed. He was pouting. The others had been awakened by his shouting.

"What's his problem?" Jakotsu asked, quietly.

"He's…I don't know," I said shaking my head.

"Did someone get dumped?" Jakotsu teased.

"Don't start," I warned. "He's in a horrible mood."

"Shut up, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu roared his back still towards me.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help saying: "Someone's having a temper tantrum."

"Kaida shut the hell up!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Go to sleep, then you won't have to listen to me," I yelled back. Stubborn brat. Sometimes humans could be so stupid.

He grumbled some and then was quiet. I glanced at the others and shrugged.


	6. Chapter 7

The next morning, Bankotsu was in his usual good mood. I was even more confused than I had been the night before. He joked around and laughed with the rest of us. I'd never understand him.

As we walked, Suikotsu dropped back to walk with me. "What happened last night?" he asked. His smirk told me exactly what he thought.

"Nothing," I insisted. "He just started freaking out. He asked if I was just going to leave and forget about you guys once the Band of Seven was…gone. I told him no, but he started putting words in my mouth."

Suikotsu shrugged. "He gets like that sometimes."

"Not to me."

"I've known him longer than you have, I think I-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Let's skip the whole 'I know more than you' thing," I said.

"Fine…do you want to know what I think," he said, suddenly serious.

"Yes."

"He's jealous," he said simply.

"Jealous?" I said raising an eyebrow. What did Bankotsu have to be jealous of?

"Maybe that's not the best word…" he said slowly. He pondered a second, trying to find a different way to put it. "You've grown on him, I guess. He actually thinks of you as a friend now."

I wanted really badly to say 'duh,' but I didn't. I just gave him a quizzical look.

"Would you like an explanation?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I said. I felt like such a child around Suikotsu. Not childish in a bad way, but in an innocent and immature way. I knew that Suikotsu could be a heartless murdered, but at the moment, he was being the partially kind Suikotsu. I liked him better this way.

"Well, the way I see it, and I could be wrong, is that he's really started to like you," he said this slowly. Almost as if he didn't want to give away something.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "He has like a-he-what?!"

Suikotsu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I mean he likes you as a person, stupid. Geesh. Even though Bankotsu invited you to come with us, didn't mean he _liked_ you. He just thought that a powerful demon and a girl as pretty as you would be-" he cut off and cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed by the compliment he had given me, "A good addition to the team."

"Thanks," I said, it wasn't really a word that described what he had told me, but I had nothing else to say.

"He's just upset that he thinks you would just run off and forget us when we die. Nothing has really changed, you know," Suikotsu finished.

Suikotsu increased his pace to catch up with the others. I continued to dawdle behind the others, thinking. Bankotsu was only mad because I had insulted him, in some twisted sense? He should know that I wouldn't just walk away and act like nothing ever happened. _Nothing has really changed, _Suikotsu's words came back to me. My chest tightened and I wondered why I was upset about that. For awhile I had honestly been thinking that Bankotsu had developed feelings for me. It would explain why he was so embarrassed by the Banko-chan thing and why he got so upset by my joke about not remembering them. But, in truth it was only that he was my friend. I couldn't figure out why I was so upset that Bankotsu didn't have hidden feelings for me. I should be happy that my friendship with him was on solid ground. But I wasn't.


	7. Chapter 8

That night, I lay awake listening to the crickets chirp their nightly music. Everyone else slept quietly as I stared up at the sky. I couldn't sleep. The stars were clouded over. I took it as a metaphor. The stars were covered just as my relationship with Bankotsu was covered. It didn't quiet make sense in those words, but it made sense to me.

What were my true feelings for Bankotsu? In the last year, he had become my best friend. The closest, and one of the only, friends I'd ever had. Now, suddenly, my heart had turned this into an up-and-down ride of emotions. It kind of hurt thinking he only liked me as a friend.

I twitched restlessly. Silently, I got up and made my way down the slope that we were sleeping on. I crossed over the next one before settling down and sitting cross-legged. I looked up when I heard someone behind me.

"Bankotsu," I said, surprised. He sat down next to me.

"You left in the middle of the night, just like Jakotsu had said." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

"No, no. I just couldn't sleep…" I trailed off. "Sorry if I woke you," I said suddenly.

"You didn't," he answered. His face was tilted up towards the sky. "I couldn't sleep either."

There was a slightly awkward silence for awhile. "I'm sorry that I upset you," I said to break the quiet between us.

"I over-reacted," he said simply.

"No," I parried. "But, Bankotsu, I couldn't forget you…even if I wanted to." I hesitantly touched his arm gently before drawing away.

"I know that," he said. "I just didn't like the idea of being…apart."

I let out an inaudible gasp. He didn't want to be away from _me_ or away from the Band of Seven? I didn't know what to make of this, so I took a flying leap and asked: "Away from the Band of Seven or…from me?"

I surprised my self in asking this, I usually wasn't so open. The back of my neck turned hot from flushing. I tried to think back to the last time I'd felt this way about someone, but my mind found nothing.

Bankotsu face darkened in the dim moonlight that managed to pierce through the clouds; he was blushing, too. "Uh…I-well…you-the whole Band of course," he finally stuttered.

I felt my heart drop like a rock in water. Even though it had just sunk to my toes, it seemed to choke me at the same time.

"But in a way, that's you, too," he said. Had he noticed my disappointment in his answer?

"You know, other than Jakotsu, you're my best friend. Closer than best friends," my heart leapt at this, only to plummet back to my stomach, "like my sister, or something."

I smiled and nodded, putting on an act. "You too, Banko-chan." I felt a flurry of emotions at his nick-name. I didn't know if he felt them too, but he looked away quickly and cleared his throat several times.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I know you don't like that name."

"It's okay," he murmured back. "We're alone so…" He had trailed off and then let out few stutters when he realized that we were, in fact, alone and how flirtatious the words sounded. We both looked away.

"That's… not what I meant, you know," He said. It wasn't rude, just a fact.

"I know," I laughed. Even to me, it sounded fake. "Why would you mean it like that? Haha."

"Yeah. Why would I?"

We sat in silence for a long minute. It was extremely awkward. Bankotsu had to feel the spark flowing between us. I knew I felt it. I wanted so desperately to take his hands. I offered. I rubbed the perfect eight point star in the middle of my forehead. Even our tattoos were alike and we both had them before we met; what other sign did a person need? We had to be meant for each other. We just had to be. I was just about to say something when Bankotsu groaned.

He buried his face in his hands, annoyed. Looking up, he asked: "Why are we suddenly so awkward around each other?"

"I don't know." I felt my stomach lurch. So he obviously didn't feel the same way.

"Stupid Jakotsu and Suikotsu," he muttered.

"It's not their fault," I muttered sadly. "It's mine. I shouldn't use that stupid name."

"It's not stupid," he said. I looked at him, surprised. "I like Banko-chan. I was just being stubborn. And mercenaries don't have names like _Banko-chan_. It makes them…"

He didn't have to finish for me to understand. Good assassins didn't go by pet names like 'Banko-chan'. I had nothing to say. Maybe he was just putting up a strong front this whole time. Maybe I wasn't the only one feeling the static-electricity passing between us. I hoped I wasn't.

"I'll stop saying it if you want," I really didn't mean it, but if it made him feel better…

"It's not about the nickname, alright?" he groaned.

"Then what is it about?" I pressed. I couldn't figure out what was bothering him. I was afraid to push too hard. What if I slipped up and said something stupid? What if Bankotsu found out how I felt and hated me for it? I've never felt this way before, especially about a _human._

"I don't know."

Thunder rolled over-head. I whimpered; I was terrified to storms. What perfect timing. For being a Hawk Demon, I had a stupid fear. A demon of the sky shouldn't be afraid of a storm.

Bankotsu stood up. "Com'on. We'd better find shelter before the storm breaks."

I willingly followed. Lightning flashed again and I shuddered. I quickened my pace until I was only inches from Bankotsu. When he stopped, I ran into him.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"What is that?" he asked. I looked at where he pointed.

"A cloud?" I guessed. Even in the on-coming storm, a cloud shouldn't be moving _that_ fast.

"I don't like the looks of this," he said slowly. "I really don't. Let's get out of here and find the others."

I nodded, my head going up in down in quick and short jolts. Lightning flashed again and I squealed, clinging to Bankotsu's back. I heard him snicker.

"Shut-up," I said none too threateningly.

He only pointed up. "Kaida…"

I looked and floating along side the quickly descending cloud, was a man. A demon, to be more accurate. I tilted my head, confused. Another demon sat on the cloud, less human looking than the other.

Both landed in front of us. I hid behind Bankotsu; anyone literally riding a storm could be nothing but bad news.

The human one spoke first. "Well, well, what do we have here?"


	8. Chapter 9

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

I raised an eye brow; I could tell that Bankotsu was doing the same thing. The humanish one had black hair in a long braid and red eyes. His clothes were overly-complicated; a single, long blue sash was wrapped across his chest and around his waist. He had a long braid, rivaling Bankotsu's with a long feather tucked in it. He wore orange arm and shoulder guards.

The other, less human, reminded me of a mix between a shark and a toad. He was totally bald except for a few strands of hair on the top of his head and a stubby braid at the base of his head. His clothing was less intricate than the others, but had the same white sashes with clothing underneath. I personally thought it was a stupid look.

"What do you think, Manten? We've got a human and a demon…a very pretty demon, I might add," the one with the long braid winked at the toad. I gagged.

Bankotsu smirked. "What do you think, Kaida? We've got two ugly demons." He laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, ignoring Bankotsu. Thought, he was totally right.

"The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten!" The toad- Manten- said. "We are the most powerful demons in the area," smoothing the few hairs on his head he added, "and the best looking."

"Eh, sorry, the bald look just isn't doing it for me," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Ask Jakotsu, he might tell you differently…though I highly doubt it."

Bankotsu laughed loudly. "That was a good one. Too bad Jakotsu wasn't here to hear that one."

Hiten forward. "So- Kaida was it? How about you ditch the human and spend some time with me?" He winked. "I really do like Hawk Demons."

"Ew…" I muttered. Bankotsu raised a threatening fist.

Hiten laughed. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, human? Even when you don't have a weapon?" He raised the pike he was holding and static electricity danced off of it.

Bankotsu lowered his fist and took a hesitant step back, thought his angered face didn't lighten. Hiten laughed again.

"Way to go, Banko-chan. Leave the Banryu at camp," I whispered. "Way to be on top of it."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" He asked. "It's not like I was planning on fighting anyone!"

Hiten grabbed my wrist. "So are we done here or do you want to say farewell to your human pet?"

"He's not my pet!" I said angrily.

"Because actualities are really important right now," Bankotsu muttered.

I gave him a slightly annoyed/confused face. Two idiots were trying to kidnap me and all he could do was be a smart ass. My hero.

"What ever he is," Hiten said, waving his hand dismissively. "Either way, can we go now?"

"We don't have time for this," Bankotsu growled. He took my other hand and started to pull me away. Hiten still held my other wrist.

"Do you mind?" I asked him rudely. This guy was starting to get on my nerves. "Do _not _play tug-of-war with me."

"Nope," he said grinning a little. Quick as lightning- no pun intended- he raised his hand and punched Bankotsu across the face. Bankotsu let go of my hand on impulse and taking advantage of that, Hiten scooped me off my feet and leapt into the air.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu yelled. "Bring her back!"

I muttered the same thing as I struggled to get out of Hiten grip. "Seriously, let go of me," I yelled at him.

Hiten ignored me but pulled me close to him and pressed his pike against my skin.

I looked over his shoulder at Bankotsu running back to camp. At least he was smart enough the get the Banryu.

"Let's go, Manten," Hiten said to the other.

"Yes, brother Hiten," Manten said following his brother.

The brothers flew quiet a distance and the only thought going through my head was: I hope Bankotsu has enough stamina to run this far.

They finally landed on a mountain side in front of what I could only assume was their home. A castle-dojo was settled on the rock face. Hiten kicked the door open since his hands were kind of full still carrying me. Manten fallowed behind us like a loyal dog.

Hiten dropped me in a room deep inside the castle. "Stay here," was all he said. He smirked and closed the door behind him.

I was up and across the room by the time the door closed. I tried, but it was locked. I groaned. I brought my fist back and hit the door as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I had to give Hiten his props, if he wanted me to stay here, I was gonna stay here.

I took a step back wards, followed by another. I made my way back across the room, then, with a war cry, ran at the door. I hit the door with my shoulder, using my whole wait.

"Argh!" I clutched my soar shoulder. The door hadn't moved an inch.

The door cracked open enough for Hiten to stick his head in. "Will you stop doing that? Jeez," he said, rolling his eyes. He disappeared again.

I ran to the only window to find it barred. I turned into my demon form- a gold and silver hawk the size of a large eagle and beat my wings against the window. I feel to the floor, back as a human look alike. Hopeless.

I sat down on the bed in the room. I hoped Bankotsu would hurry up, I wouldn't be able to get out of here by myself.


	9. Chapter 10

I waited close to an hour before someone opened the door again.

"Bank-" I yelled happily. My face fell seeing only Manten. "Oh, it's only you."

He gave me a sharp-tooth grin. "Eat," he said shoving a bowl at me. What ever was in the bowl, didn't look editable.

"What is this?" I asked. "Is it moving?!"

He ignored me.

"So, why did you and your idiot brother bring me here anyway?" I asked, poking at the bowl's contents.

"Didn't Brother Hiten tell you you were pretty?" Manten asked. I got the point.

"Ewwwwwwww….." I groaned. "No…."

Manten only gave me another toothy smile. "Brother Hiten deserves better than the likes of you," Manten said. He made a face like he smelt something disgusting.

"At least I have hair," I spat, knowing it would make him angry.

He growled and gave me a look of utter loathing, but left before he lost his temper. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

I shoved the food under the bed; no way was I eating it. The dust bunnies could have it.

I lay down and tucked my feet to my chest. Would Bankotsu even be able to find me? He wouldn't leave me but what if I was left here? I didn't want to be Hiten sexy toy!

I lay there for another hour before the door slid open again. I shrieked with joy. Bankotsu.

"Oh, good I found you," was all he said.

I really wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him but instead I only said: "Took you long enough."

He bounced the Banryu on his shoulder as he spoke. "Sure, sure. Can we go now?"

I stuck my tongue out at him but got up and followed him out the door anyway. I heard him muttering to himself, wondering where the 'stupid demons' were.

I was suddenly distracted by the front door. "Oh! Bankotsu, common! There's the exit!"

"But we haven't found those stupid Thunder Brothers yet," he complained.

I ignored him and raced outside. Bankotsu followed after me, still complaining.

"Seriously, Kaida, I wanted to kick their asses," Bankotsu whined.

"Isn't saving me enough for you?" I asked, teasing.

"No," he laughed. "Fighting excites me."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Nice to know you care. Now, seriously, let's get out of here."

"Aww...but-" As soon as he said it, there was a roaring screaming and lightning flashed through the sky. Someone must have found out I was gone. Bankotsu gave me a nervous look. "Okay, we can go."

He kicked into high gear and ran off, leaving me in the dust. "Bankotsu!" I yelled, trying to catch up. "You jerk!"


	10. Chapter 11

I waited close to an hour before someone opened the door again.

"Bank-" I yelled happily. My face fell seeing only Manten. "Oh, it's only you."

He gave me a sharp-tooth grin. "Eat," he said shoving a bowl at me. What ever was in the bowl, didn't look editable.

"What is this?" I asked. "Is it moving?!"

He ignored me.

"So, why did you and your idiot brother bring me here anyway?" I asked, poking at the bowl's contents.

"Didn't Brother Hiten tell you you were pretty?" Manten asked. I got the point.

"Ewwwwwwww….." I groaned. "No…."

Manten only gave me another toothy smile. "Brother Hiten deserves better than the likes of you," Manten said. He made a face like he smelt something disgusting.

"At least I have hair," I spat, knowing it would make him angry.

He growled and gave me a look of utter loathing, but left before he lost his temper. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

I shoved the food under the bed; no way was I eating it. The dust bunnies could have it.

I lay down and tucked my feet to my chest. Would Bankotsu even be able to find me? He wouldn't leave me but what if I was left here? I didn't want to be Hiten sexy toy!

I lay there for another hour before the door slid open again. I shrieked with joy. Bankotsu.

"Oh, good I found you," was all he said.

I really wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him but instead I only said: "Took you long enough."

He bounced the Banryu on his shoulder as he spoke. "Sure, sure. Can we go now?"

I stuck my tongue out at him but got up and followed him out the door anyway. I heard him muttering to himself, wondering where the 'stupid demons' were.

I was suddenly distracted by the front door. "Oh! Bankotsu, common! There's the exit!"

"But we haven't found those stupid Thunder Brothers yet," he complained.

I ignored him and raced outside. Bankotsu followed after me, still complaining.

"Seriously, Kaida, I wanted to kick their asses," Bankotsu whined.

"Isn't saving me enough for you?" I asked, teasing.

"No," he laughed. "Fighting excites me."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Nice to know you care. Now, seriously, let's get out of here."

"Aww...but-" As soon as he said it, there was a roaring screaming and lightning flashed through the sky. Someone must have found out I was gone. Bankotsu gave me a nervous look. "Okay, we can go."

He kicked into high gear and ran off, leaving me in the dust. "Bankotsu!" I yelled, trying to catch up. "You jerk!"


	11. Chapter 12

Suikotsu saw us get back to camp first. "Hey! Big Brother and Kaida are back."

Jakotsu ran up to us, beating Suikotsu. "Where were you?!"

"Kaida got herself kidnapped," Bankotsu answered before I could get a word in.

"_You_ let me get kidnapped," I accused. He rolled his eyes and muttered "Technicalities."

"Who'd you get kidnapped by?" Suikotsu asked catching up with Jakotsu. Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu followed. Mukotsu sat back mixing poisons.

"A couple demons named the Thunder Brothers," I answered, waving my hand like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, and Kaida wouldn't let me fight," Bankotsu said glaring at me. Jakotsu gasped.

"If you got kidnapped, why didn't you fight back?" Renkotsu said. He pointed at my blade hanging at my waist.

I looked down at them, totally bewildered. "I have no idea," I said.

"You had your swords the whole time?!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Ehe….yea…" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I risked my butt so save your sorry ass?!"

"Looks like it…" I laughed embarrassed.

Bankotsu made a noise that reminded me of an angry bull. I took a step back behind Jakotsu.

"Oh, very brave," Suikotsu muttered.

"Shush…" I muttered back.

Bankotsu continued to yell profanities as he made his way down towards the river. We all watching his yelling and waving his arms around until he disappeared down the slope. Eventually his loud swearing decreased until it was inaudible. We were silent for a moment.

"If he's going that way, I'm going _that _way," I point in the opposite direction Bankotsu had gone.

"That'd be smart," Suikotsu agreed.

I trudged down the slope where Mukotsu was mixing his poisons.

"Hey, Kaida," he said. He held up the bowl with watery green contents. "Smell this and tell me if it kills you."

"Haha!" I laughed like I really thought it was funny. "No." I hit him upside the head for good measure.

He rubbed at the lump on his head and muttered under his breath. I sat down and grabbed a bowl full of whatever the rest of the Band had been making before Bankotsu and I showed up.

I ate slowly, savoring the taste. Who ever made it should cook more often. Probably Suikotsu, he's usually the one with surprising talents.

As I ate, I pondered what had happened before the Thunder Brothers showed up. I truly hoped that Bankotsu had some feelings for me that extended beyond friendship and as a simple companion. I wondered why it was that my feelings had suddenly taken a turn. It was like a change in the weather- totally unpredictable.

I put down the bowl and sighed. This wasn't something I could deal with now.

"Thanks, whoever made this," I said as I stood up. "It was really good."

"Mukotsu made it," Jakotsu said shoveling in more of the stew into his mouth.

I gaped at him. "Don't worry," Jakotsu assured. "Kyokotsu ate it first. If there's something wrong with it, we'll have plenty of time to go gag it up."

I shrugged and nodded in a humorous agreement. I ran my fingers through my hair and my fingers felt greasy. I made my way across the hills and down the slope to the river. This area was nice, there were lots of trees. It wasn't foresty, just nicely wooded. I sidestepped a little to avoid stepping into some Poison Ivy.

I reached the river and inhaled the sweet scent of the water. It was slightly salty, us being so close to the ocean.

I was untying my kimono when I heard a splash. I walked around some of the trees in my way and looked down river about fifty feet from me. Pulling himself out of the water was Bankotsu. His clothes were piled on the bank out of the waters reach. I gasped. Loudly.

If I would have just turned around and left, he wouldn't have seen me. But, no, I had to be loud. He looked up at me and fell backwards into the water in order to cover himself and partially out of surprise.

"What the hell, Kaida?" he yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were here," I said waving my hands in front of my face.

"Well….uh….go away…," He stuttered. His face was crimson, as was mine. I bolted off back towards camp. Needless to say: I skipped my bath.


	12. Chapter 13

I sat silently with the others around the fire. Bankotsu had shown up last and had been forced to sit next to me. Every so often we'd glance at each other, and we'd look away, or faces red again. Finally Jakotsu sighed in annoyance.

"I know I'm not the only one wondering why you two keep blushing when you look at each other," he said. "So what happened?"

"Nothing!" Bankotsu and I both said at the same moment.

The others looked skeptical, but to my undying thankfulness, they let it drop. This was getting ridiculous. Sure, we had made an unofficial privacy policy, but it wasn't the first time I'd walked up when the rest of the Shichinintai was bathing or something. Hell, I'd done that all of four days ago. Why was it so important now? It wasn't like Bankotsu was Mr. Sheltered either! How many times had he walked in on me changing and I hadn't bat an eye. Bankotsu defiantly had had his fair share of women.

I groaned in annoyance and stood up. The rest of the Band gave me a confused look, including Bankotsu. I was about 20 feet away before I realized they hadn't heard my inner commentary and had no idea why I was so upset. I felt semi-stupid, but continued walking away so I didn't have to go back and explain why I was being so ridiculous.

I sat down in a huff. I crossed my arms and moped. Why should he have privacy rights if I didn't? That was totally sexist. I knew Bankotsu was like that, but not against _me._ Was I so insistent that I was different then other girls because I was a member of the band, not just another village girl they kill off?

When someone sat down next to me, I didn't need to look up from my lap to know it was Bankotsu. I glared at my hands clasped in my lap. My knuckles turned a pale white from pressure. I could feel his gaze on my hands, obvious to my annoyance, yet completely unknowing at the same time.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally.

I shrugged in defiance.

"Kaida…" he said threateningly.

I didn't even shrug this time. I just stared at my hands, letting them ease up a bit, so they weren't trembling. I heard him exhale out his nose. I could see every one of his movements from the sides of my eyes. He was staring at me; his gaze like a laser, etching holes into my head.

"Kaida…" he said less agitated this time. I looked at him, my lips pursed in a partial pout.

"Why have you been acting weird?" I asked. My voice surprised me and that hadn't been what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that he should pull his head out of his butt and realize that he wasn't the only one who was confused.

"You're telling me I'm the one who's been acting weird?" Bankotsu asked skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Yes…" I said pouting.

"You're so ridiculous," he said.

"Why am I ridiculous?" I asked quizically.

"I don't know, you just are," he said. "Here I've been the one thinking that this is your fault."

"What's my _fault_?" I asked, sticking my nose in the air. "I hadn't realized anything was wrong."

"Kaida…you saw me…." He ended with a loss for words.

I scoffed but the noise came out as a snort. "Like that's anything new."

Bankotsu couldn't help but smirk because of his own perverted mind. I elbowed him in the side and we both laughed. For a second it felt like we hadn't ever been mad at each other. But, we both stopped laughing and the awkwardness set back in.

"Kaida, are you actually mad at me?" Bankotsu asked.

"No," I answered honestly. "Confused would cover it."

"Confused about what?"

I was silent for a second. I could tell Bankotsu I was confused about if we were _just_ friends or something more. Or I could keep quiet.

"About us," I finally answered.

"I wasn't aware there was an _us_," he said.

"Me either," I told him. "I'm I just being silly then?"

"No," he said. "I've…I've been thinking about it too."

There was a long silence. "So…now what?" I asked.

He shrugged. We both sat not speaking. I tapped my fingers against my leg, unsure what to say. I waited for a long moment for him to say something, but he didn't. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

Finally, I stood up to leave. This conversation was clearly over and both of us obviously wanted to leave.

"Kaida." His hand lay on my shoulder.

Without turning I pulled away. "Banktosu- I hadn't realized it at all. I'd never even _thought _about it until a few days ago. I've never thought of feeling like this about anyone. Let alone a human. I'm going to be alive in a hundred years and in 40 or 50 years, you'll probably be dead. With your track rate, you'll be lucky if you're alive in 10. But, honestly, I'd rather spend 10 years with you than a hundred alone. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Bankotsu...I-I love you."

I unwillingly turned around to face him. He didn't say anything, only stared. Slowly, he brought his hand up to my face and rested it against my cheek. Even more slowly, he pulled me forward until my face was only an inch from his. He still didn't say anything and I wanted even more to know what he was thinking. He moved forward and our lips met.

I was too surprised to even think about how it felt. Bankotsu was kissing me. My Banko-chan. _Bankotsu_. The same guy that thought chopping people into bit size chunks was fun, was kissing me.

He pulled away slowly and looked at me. I blinked slowly. He did the same, his deep purple eyes. My heart thudded.

Bankotsu took my shoulder and kissed me again. Then, he pulled me towards the ground.


	13. Chapter 14

Bankotsu held me in his arms, away from the preying eyes of the rest of the Band of Seven. We'd been doing this a lot lately, disappearing together. I was pretty sure the rest of the Band knew what was going on, but they choose to ignore it until we said something about it.

"I found a new job for us," he whispers in my ear.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really," he says. "And from the description, it sounds like it'll be fun."

"I can hardly wait," I said, smirking.

He pulls me closer and kisses me on the mouth. He's done this enough now that my mind can tell me that "yes this is good."

We pull away from each other quickly when we hear someone. It's Renkotsu. "Oh, sorry," he says. He disappears behind the trees to go back to camp.

Bankotsu sighs sadly. "Now that our moments over, we should go back too."

I gave him a mocking pout and he laughed. Taking my hand he dragged me back to camp, letting go of my hand when we were within eye-sight of the rest of the Band. We weren't trying to keep the others in the dark; our relationship just wasn't something that involved them.

"Alright," Bankotsu said picking up the Banryu. "Let's go."

We walked in silence for a long time. But, after awhile, I could see the roof of a castle over the trees. Bankotsu nodded, knowing what I was looking at. "That's where we're going."

A horse and rider rode out to meet us. "My Lord wants you to take out a certain village in the eastern lands."

"What? The lord himself isn't going to meet us?" Jakotsu muttered. I shushed him.

"As an advanced team?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes."

"What are we getting paid?" he asked. I thought this was sort of rude.

"My lord will pay you whatever you demand," he answered.

"Then we accept," Bankotsu said.

Bankotsu led us back into a clearing in the trees to get ready. What the man had said bothered me. What kind of King would pay whatever we demanded? Wouldn't he want to get rid of whoever was bothering him _and_ keep as much money as possible? The voice in my head told me something was wrong with this picture.

"Kaida," Bankotsu called to me. I looked up from where I was sitting to see him extending a hand to pull me up; the others were already ready to go.

I took his hand and let him pull me up. He turned to go after the others, I remained where I was. He turned when I didn't follow. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like this," I told him.

"Don't like what?" he asked, confused.

I took a deep breath. "This job. I think something's wrong with being offered whatever we want."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" he asked.

"_Should_. I think we're being played," I said, truthfully. "I don't think you should let us fight."

"You don't think I can handle this?" he asked, angrily.

"I didn't say that."

"If you don't think this is a good idea, then why don't you sit this one out?" Bankotsu yelled.

"Maybe I will!" I yelled back. I really didn't want to argue. Bankotsu was too hot headed.

Bankotsu turned around and shoved past the others, who all had a dumbstruck look on their faces. I waved them to follow him if they wanted. Suikotsu shrugged, saying he didn't know what to do, but followed Bankotsu.

I sat down cross legged and pulled out all my knives to polish them. Some had some flecks of blood stained on them and others we're just plain-out dirty. I scrubbed them and wiped them off with a clean rag.

It was getting cold, and being cold always made me sleepy. I tucked all my daggers back in their spots beneath my kimono and curled up into a ball.

When I awoke, it was already getting dark and a fine layer of snow had fallen. The snow surprised me; Japan was fairly tropical and it didn't snow too often. Bankotsu would be mad, he hated snow. I groaned. I shouldn't have yelled at him. It wasn't his fault.

I wondered how the fight had gone. Did they have problems? Was it easy? Being left out of a battle made me paranoid. Did someone get hurt? What if Bankotsu got hurt? I was worrying myself over nothing. Bankotsu was too powerful to get hurt, so was the rest of the Band.

My paranoia grew worse when night set in and no one was back. Bankotsu was usually pretty strict about finding shelter before dark. I was repeatedly getting up and scouting through the tree line. I didn't go to find them, because if they came back and I wasn't here, Bankotsu would worry.

I yawned, tired again. I curled back up and told myself they'd be back in the morning. I'd wake up and Bankotsu would be laying next to me and everything would be alright.

_But of course, not everything goes as planned_


	14. Chapter 15

When I woke up, I was still alone. For a second, I couldn't figure out why I was alone. I was opening my mouth to call for Bankotsu when I remembered _why_ I was alone. Worry hit me like a falling anvil. _Where were they?_

This was bad. Very, very, _very_ bad. I stood up and took off through the trees at top speed, heading in the direction the others had gone the day before.

The scent of smoke and blood sent me a little to the south. But, when I arrived in the destroyed village, no one was there. Bodies upon bodies, yes, but not my friends. I was practically twitching with paranoia. Where were they?

I ran off again, towards the east. The next village I came by had the faint smell of blood, but nothing too major. Bar fight and someone got hurt or something. I searched around a bit but didn't see Bankotsu.

As an old man walked by me, I stopped him. "Sir, please, can you tell me if you heard anything about the village that was destroyed west of here?"

The old man became grave. "Yes. It was burned to the ground, it's inhabitance killed by the Band of Seven."

"I know that. Can you tell me anything about the Shichinintai's where-abouts now?" I was trying to me nice, but it was hard to focus.

The old man laughed bitterly, I didn't like the sound. "They're in hell now." He laughed again.

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"The lord set them up. They were ambushed and then-" he drew a wrinkled finger across his throat. "No more Shichinintai."

"They…were murdered?" I asked. This could not be happening.

"Yep," he answered, grinning. He had several teeth missing. "Head sliced clean off by the Lord's general."

"You're joking, aren't you?" I asked. _No, no, no_. _They can't be dead. Bankotsu has to be alive. He couldn't…._die_._

"Of course I'm not joking," he said annoyed. "The Band of Seven got what was coming to them. They're dead. Gone. Bit the dust."

"Thank you sir," I said, thoroughly disgusted by his words. I stared to leave, but he stopped me.

"If you want to pay your 'respects' to the bastard, they're creating a shrine for them in a village to the north of us," he told me.

"Thank you," I said bowing a little.

I took my time going to the next village. How could it happen? How could they all be dead? I couldn't even grasp the idea. My Banko-chan was gone. Dead. 'Bit the dust' as the old man said. I felt tears in my eyes. I never cried. I'd get cut and attacked to the point of death and I'd swear instead of crying. Now, I felt like I was drowning in emotions. I sat down in the middle of the path and held my head in my hands.

I grabbed my hair and pulled. I shouldn't have let him go. I should have tied him to a tree or something. Anything. I should have insisted that he stay with me. If I had, he'd still be alive. Sobs choked out of me. _Bankotsu. My Banko-chan was dead. _I screamed.

For a long while I didn't move in exception to a few sobs. Finally, I stood up and wiped my tears from my eyes; the village was in sight. The threatening grey clouds over head told me it might snow again and I didn't want to be outside when it did.

I headed towards the tiny village, nestled against the base of the mountain. I stopped the first person I saw, begging they didn't recognize me as a demon.

"Sir," I said lightly taking his arm. "I was told that construction for a shrine dedicated to the Shichinintai would be taking place."

"Then you were told right," he answered. "It's up the mountain a little ways, behind the old Priestess's house." He pointed out the building. I bowed a little and let him go on his way.

Only one person was watching the large rock being put into place. A monk. He turned at my footsteps and smiled.

"Young lady, what brings you to witness such a sad memorial?" He asked me. I sighed in relief that he hadn't recognized me as a demon.

"I heard that the shrine from the Band of Seven would be placed here," I told him.

"News gets around quickly."

"It does," I said smiling sadly.

He went back to watching the shrine. "It's too bad that we have no Priestess to bless the shrine. I, myself, would, but I can't dedicate myself to the full time job of purifying it."

That's when the idea hit me. _A Priestess. _I could tell him I was a priestess here to take care of the shrine. I'd be around Bankotsu and the rest of the Band all the time then.

"Sir," I said. "That's why I'm here. I am a priestess."

He gasped with joy. "This is wonderful!"

I smiled. "The hut," I pointed down the hill. "I was told it was used for a priestess in the past."

"Yes, yes. Use that," he said. He walked towards me and took my wrist lightly. "Let us go get you settled and find you some better clothes."

I smiled. This would work very well.


	15. Chapter 16

**Ten Years Later**

I was awakened by a bright light.

"Lady Kaida," the villager holding the torch. "We've discovered something truly disturbing."

My first impulse was to kill the idiot for waking me up this early. I'd faked my part well for 10 long years, but sometimes my quick anger still got the better for me. Playing a wounded woman had proved well for something.

Even in the darkness of my hut, I could tell the first pink rays of sunlight hadn't touched the horizon. Instead of doing what I truly wanted to, I followed him outside.

He led me up the short mountain path to the Shrine for the Shichinintai. When we reached it, the sight startled me. The rock marking the shrine had split in two.

"Someone found it like this only a few minutes ago," he said.

Why someone would be out this late or visiting the shrine wasn't the question in my head at the moment. The question was: how?

"There was no fire, nor lighting, priestess," he said.

"Neither fire or lighting could do this," I said, circling the platform that the rock had stood on. The cut of the rock was clean.

"Do you think they were….reincarnated?" he asked fearfully. I knew the villagers were superstitious. I should have known that would be the old fool's first thought.

I remained silent for awhile. "There is nothing we can do about this tonight. I suggest you go home and put your mind at rest. We will figure out what to make of this in the morn."

The old man followed me back down to my hut. "Thank you Lady Kaida," he said bowing.

I nodded and watched him go back down to the village. I slipped back inside my own little house, but I wasn't tired, not anymore. As soon as the old man had mention reincarnation, I knew it was true. I had no idea who or what had the power or the need for the Band of Seven, but they were back, I could feel it.

I went to the back room and pried up the loose floor boards. I'd made this storage room myself, digging it out and flooring it. It wasn't big, only high enough for me to stand and wide enough to fit two people across.

It extended maybe ten feet back. At the very end, was a nicely built cabinet. Not fancy, but it served its purpose. I unlocked the doors. Even though no one else knew that this was down here, I kept it locked just in case.

I threw open the doors in a flourish, almost as if I expected something grand to be there. But the only thing that was there was what I expected to be there: my old kimono.

My kimono was folded neatly at the bottom. The teal kimono and arm guards were both dusty, though untouched by the ten years they'd been here. I lifted the armor guard and wiped the dust off.

Even as I touched it, the old feelings of the joy of murder were brought back to me. The armor seemed to hum under my fingers, sending a pulse to my brain. I immediately threw off my other clothes and pulled on the long kimono. I hooked on the armored gloves.

I pulled out the dagger hidden in the arm guards. I hefted it in my hand before throwing it at the wall. It hit the wood with a thunk, embedding its self into the fine grain. I smiled at the deep indent the blade had made. I imagined it being someone and the over-powering urge to kill washed over me. _No_, I thought, _I've waited ten years; a few more days won't kill me._

The feelings were like a poison that slowly made its way to my heart. I shook my head. No this wasn't a poison, at least not to me. It was to everyone else who got in my way. I wrenched the blade from the wall. _No_, I corrected myself again. _My blades are much more effective than any poison. _The word _poison_ made me think of Mukotsu.

I sat down and lay back on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling my mind pounded. The Band of Seven had been resurrected. Where they were, I didn't know. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, and I would pay for it tomorrow morning. Already my eyes felt heavy, but mind was alert to everything around me.

I fiddled with the blade in my hand. Had my companions missed me as I had missed them or couldn't you think of things like that when you're dead?

Dead. I had always known I would be alive long after they were gone, but I had never thought they would die so soon. The life of a mercenary almost assured you would die young, but the thought had never occurred to me. I'd always been living with them until the next thrill, and then… life caught up with us all. I was left more alone than I'd ever felt and the others were six feet under. Life's unfair like that.

I ran my fingers across the several scars on my arms. My whole body was covered with scars from my runnings with the Band of Seven; several were ones that any normal human would die from. It was a good thing that I wasn't human, I guess.

In ten years, I hadn't changed at all. Being a demon, I could hide my long, pointed ears and markings at will. My hair had grown longer, even longer than Bankotsu's had been. I left it down except for a few strands hooked back and braided. Would they all look the same? Would Bankotsu still love me? Would he remember me at all?

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, my hunt for my lost comrades would begin.


	16. Chapter 17

I stretched in the early morning light and smiled to myself. A perfect day to start my search. I played with the knives at my waist; I wanted to kill someone.

"Lady Kaida," someone said. I drew my hand away from my blade. "Lady, the shrine- what are you wearing?"

I looked at the tiny monk. He had been old when I met him, but now he was ancient. Wrinkles lay upon wrinkles. Kinokusi was the old monk who had started my job as Shrine keeper for the Band of Seven. He'd treated me like a granddaughter all these years.

"Kinokusi," I said. "What is it?"

"Lady…are you going somewhere?" he looked at my attire with skeptical eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I said. He should know who he was dealing with so I drew out one of my blades and ran a finger across it.

"Where, Lady?" he nervously watched me. This wasn't a way anyone had seen me before. I'd spent ten years here playing shrine maiden and I was done.

"To find the Band of Seven," I answered.

"And lay them back to rest?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Kinokusi," I said, plucking a leaf off a tree and slicing it in half to test the sharpness of my blade. The old man watched me apprehensively. "To help them."

"What? But-but lady!" he cried.

"Kinokusi, I traveled with the Shichinintai for quite some time. The death of my friends ten years ago affected me greatly. Any chance of my friends being alive, I'll take."

You- you helped them?" He was in shock.

"Yes."

"You'll kill us all!" he cried.

"Kinokusi," I said stepping towards him. He took a step back, afraid of me. "You and the rest of the village have been kind to me. What kind of payment would it be if I killed you?"

"You're a monster in human flesh!" he yelled at me.

The insult should have slapped me, but I found it funny. "You're wrong there, Kinokusi. I'm actually a demon. How strange, huh? A demon pretending to be a Priestess."

"Oh, Horrors!" He dropped to the ground. I walked by him and touched his head, he shuddered.

"Kinkousi, you've been kind to me. Treated me as an equal. For that, I thank you."  
I walked away, without looking back. Part of me wanted to turn around and tell Kinkousi that I had been joking. I wasn't a demon, wasn't part of the band of seven, just the priestess he had babied the last ten years. But the thought that Bankotsu might be out there made me keep walking away from Kinkousi.

I almost stopped and ran back, but, then, I thought: what if Bankotsu's right around the next turn in the road? Right behind those trees? Suddenly, I was running. I felt my feet leave the ground and my arms spread out. I was flying.

When was the last time I'd flown? Almost eleven years ago. My gold and silver feathers fluttered in the breeze.

My day light disappeared all too soon; only a while after sun down, I had to stop for the night. I built up a fire, in hopes of being found by one of my old comrades.

I got up the next morning, the fire reduced to smoldering ashes. I took off into the air again.

It wasn't long till I caught a familiar scent. I flew in the general direction until the scent was getting over-powering. The slit kimono and tied up hair told me it was none other than Jakotsu.  
My heart almost popped with joy. Jakotsu was alive! He smelt like graveyard dirt and dead people, but it _was_ Jakotsu. He seemed to be having some kind of discussion with a general on a horse with an army. I landed on a tree for a better view.

"You better be careful if you're going on ahead, I hear a frightening specter is in the area," Jakotsu said.

"Spare us your warning, stranger. We're on our way to slay it," The general said.

"I assume you have no idea what the specter looks like, do you?" Jakotsu said laughing.

"Meaning what?" he asked. "Do you know what it looks like?"

Jakotsu laughed maliciously. "Of course I do. I am the phantom you seek," Jakotsu told the man. The general gasped and moved his gun squadron to the front.

"Hm…what are those?" Jakotsu asked. His voice told me he wasn't really all that interested.

"A specter over a decade old wouldn't be familiar with this new kind of weapon," he said. "Fire!"

They took a shot at Jakotsu, the sound like thunder. Only one struck him. I cawed and fluttered to another branch.

Jakotsu lightly touched the bloody hole in his shoulder.

Jakotsu laughed. "Oh now I understand! This must be the match-lock gun I've heard so much about."

"Ugh! Cursed specter! Second battalion, to the front!" The general ordered. The second set of men replaced the first.

"Don't tell me you're going to try that again. Alright, if it's a fight you want…Fine!" He swung his sword off his back and before the first gun squadron could react, they were dead.

"Impossible! How could he have slain so many men at such a distance?" The general wailed.

"This brings back such fond memories of the past," Jakotsu muttered to himself.

"Get hold of yourselves," the general cried to the rest of his army. "Do not fear him! Surround the phantom."

The men surrounded Jakotsu; any normal man would have fallen to the ground and begged for mercy, but Jakotsu only laughed and swung the Jakotsuto. The rest of the men died with that one swing.

Jakotsu laughed and stood there for a second. Then, he went over to inspect one of the guns. I fluttered to the ground and changed back to human-form.

"Well, Jakotsu, seems death hasn't decreased your skills at all," I told him.

He spun around, his sword out and ready to fight. He laughed with joy when he saw it was me. We both ran towards each other and hugged one another. I nearly cried, overcome with happiness. I'd missed him so much.

"So, Kaida, what have you been up to all this time?" He asked, holding me at arms length.

"Let's wait to hear my story. I don't want to have to repeat it to the others," I said.

"That might be awhile…I don't know where they are," he said guiltily.

"You don't?" I cried.

"No," Jakotsu said sadly. "You can stick with me until we find them, though."

"Alright," I said disappointed. My hopes of finding Bankotsu seemed dashed.

"Mukotsu's around here somewhere," he said looking around. "But…Kyokotsu's already dead. The wolf demon, Koga, killed him." The name wasn't familiar to me.

Jakotsu bent down to examine the gun. He looked down the barrel. "Jakotsu… I don't think that's safe," I told him. He ignored me.

I sniffed the air, the smell of a dog demon filled my nose. "Hey, Jakotsu," I said. "We'd better clear out. A demon's heading this way."

"Sounds like fun," was all he said.

The demon and two humans came over the crest of the hill; they held a discussion between them. Their voices, from such a distance, were audible, but I was unable to make out what they were saying.

Jakotsu stood up and looked at the demon, a look of joy on his face. "Are you the one I'm searching for? Are you InuYasha?"


	17. Chapter 18

"What are you talking about?" the dog demon- InuYasha- asked. "I've never met you before!"

Jakotsu's eyes got big, I recognized the look. He'd fallen in love. I heaved a sigh. "You're- you're- you're adorable!" Jakotsu cried. InuYasha got a look of repulsion on his face. "I especially love those little doggy ears of yours. I want them." Jakotsu licked his lips.

InuYasha wrinkled his nose with disgust. "Just who are you and what are you after?" he asked. "You reek like corpses and grave yard soil."

The monk standing next to the dog demon- who had yet to notice me- asked him something that I didn't catch.

"Some villagers were talking about some specters that rose up from the dead, that'd be you, I presume?" InuYasha asked.

The monk continued. "They told us of a group of seven mercenaries" ("eight," I muttered) "who loved to kill and were so evil, they were later hunted down and beheaded. Are you one of the band of seven?"

Jakotsu was silent until the monk yelled for Jakotsu to answer him. "InuYasha is handsome, but you're pretty sexy yourself, monk." I snorted with laughter and InuYasha and the monk gave him distant looks.

"No one minds if I suck him up, do they?" the monk asked, unwinding the beads on his right hand. This movement worried me.

"No," InuYasha answered.

The girl yelled something about a shard and that was how he was revived. _So, Jakotsu was revived through the power of the sacred jewel shard, that'd explain it. _I thought.

"Makes sense…" InuYasha mused. "Who gave you the sacred jewel shard?"

Jakotsu didn't answer for a minute. "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

"Shut up!" InuYasha leapt forward and drew a sword. The demonic aura was amazing. "Start talking and I want all the details."

"Alright," Jakotsu said, drawing his own sword. "That's an interesting sword you have there, InuYasha. Which is stronger though? My sword or yours?"

I was hyped up now, the fight was on. I wanted to fight too. The only good fighter- InuYasha- was taken, so I settled for the monk.

I jumped from behind Jakotsu and landed in front of him, he gasped, surprised, when I was suddenly in front of him. "How about a fight, monk?" I asked drawing my two blades.

The monk emitted a low sound that would have been called a growl coming from any demon. He brought up his staff and I had to laugh. This is what he was fighting me with? _A staff_?

He held it up just in time to block my first blow. _He's not half bad. _I thought. I smirked. My first fight in ten years. I swung again, aiming lower- for his legs. He tried to sweep the staff low enough to catch my blades, but I tricked him and swung one down and one up. My upper blade was just about to slice off his nose, when an arrow whizzed by me.

The other human girl was standing, another arrow ready to fire. I smirked. "Two against one isn't quiet fair."

I took a glance and InuYasha who wasn't fairing well against Jakotsu. His snake-like sword was getting to InuYasha. First blood was drawing when Jakotsu sword sliced InuYasha's arm; I cheered Jakotsu on as I continued to avoid the girl and the monk. Even with two against one, I wasn't doing half bad. Jakotsu was kicking InuYasha's ass, needless to say.

Jakotsu's swearing made me look back at him. A giant boomerang had tied up the sword, enabling Jakotsu's movement.

Jakotsu started yelling at the second girl, who had thrown the boomerang. "Stay out of this you vile, despicable woman! No one interferes with me and InuYasha." I whistled under my breath; I was happy Jakotsu didn't yell at me like that.

While Jakotsu had been yelling at Sango- as the first girl had called her- InuYasha and run up and got a good swipe in at Jakotsu. "I'm sick of listening to your pointless bable!" InuYasha cried as his fist struck Jakotsu's face.

Jakotsu landed on his feet but rubbed his face. "Oh man, that was cruel."

"You'll get over it and tell me who gave you the sacred jewel shard before I have to seriously hurt you," InuYasha said.

The girl ran over to inspect the wound Sango had gotten from Jakotsu. She proceeded to say that the jewel shard was from someone named Naraku. Who was this Naraku? I'd have to inspect this one further.

I brought up my sword to take a chunk out of this obnoxious monk, but that's when the smog started filtering in. Jakotsu swore, as did I.

"Damn you, Mukotsu," Jakotsu yelled. I glared in the direct the smoke was coming from. Leave it to Mukotsu to ruin a good time. "InuYasha, you'd better get out of here while you are still able. See you soon, InuYasha!"

Jakotsu ran up the opposite slope, me at his heels.


	18. Chapter 19

When we caught up with Mukotsu, he was stirring more poisons. He looked up at our approached.

"Well hello, Jakotsu," he said. "It's been a long time."

Jakotsu shoved a sandaled foot into Mukotsu's face. "Hello you're self."

"And Kaida!" Mukotsu cried. "Have you missed me?" He winked.

"Hardly," I said. It was amazing how quickly I feel back into pace with them. Mukotsu got perverted, I insulted him. It seemed like they never died. It was impossible to think they _had_ died when they were right in front of me. The thought was bitter-sweet.

"So, Mukotsu," Jakotsu said hitting his friend upside the head. "You tried to do us in with your poison, too?"

Mukotsu laughed his nasally laugh. "Hehe, don't be angry. I knew you two could handle yourselves." Jakotsu and I _hmpf_ed. "So, Jakotsu. Tell me about the others." Mukotsu continued.

"Well, Renkotsu is busy taking care Ginkotsu," Jakotsu said, plucking a leaf off a tree and chewing on it.

"What happened to Ginkotsu?" Mukotsu asked. He seemed genuinely worried about his partner.

"He's…he's, you know. He needs all these new guns and gun powder," Jakotsu said chewing on the little twig.

Mukotsu laughed. "And I suppose he needs to oil them, correct?"

"Probably," I answered.

Both of the men looked up at the sound of a buzz. A giant bee-like bug was hovering in the air above us. Mukotsu and Jakotsu seemed to understand what it was saying; it was all Greek to me though.

Jakotsu gasped. "I see! InuYasha's coming after me all alone!"

"So that means the others will be all alone. And this Kagome girl possess sacred Jewel shards," Mukotsu said.

"They're all yours," Jakotsu said. I watched the bee thing flit off amongst the trees. It had something to do with their reincarnation…but what?

"Huh?" Mukotsu asked, surprised that Jakotsu was so willing to let him have these jewel shards. "Well then…I'll take the sacred jewel shards."

"And I'll keep InuYasha all for myself," Jakotsu said joyfully. He stood up as he spoke.

Mukotsu said. "He is of no concern to me. What about Kagome?"

"All yours! Enjoy!" Jakotsu called back as he walked away. I followed behind. No way in hell was I staying with Mukotsu.

"Figures he'd only care about getting some action," I muttered as we left Mukotsu to his poisons.

"You know how he is," Jakotsu said. "He's the womanizer of the group."

I laughed. "You know, Jakotsu, you were quick to claim that InuYasha. What if I wanted him?"

Jakotsu was instantly protective. "InuYasha is mine!" he growled.

"I'm kidding. I have no interest in him. Dog ears aren't a turn on for me." I sighed dreamily. "But men with long braided hair and purple star tattoos…now there's a real man!"

Jakotsu laughed. "I bet Bankotsu's first thought when he was back in this world was of you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was looking for you, right now."

"Haha! I hope so. I missed him so much," I said sadly. "I missed you all….except Mukotsu," I said winking.

"No one would miss Mukotsu," Jakotsu said dryly. He stopped on the path. "This will do."

He undid the top half of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"InuYasha will follow my scent easier now," he said.

InuYasha burst through the trees a split second later. "What the heck are you doing?" he asked.

"It's my scent you're tracking, is it not? I thought I'd make it just a little easier for you."

I laughed. InuYasha glared at me before drawing out his sword. I started to draw mine, but Jakotsu laid his hand on mine, telling me no. I sighed sadly.

Jakotsu lashed out at InuYasha, who only just avoided it. I sat with my head in hands, bored. They exchanged the usual banter "You're going down." "No you are!" Originality would be nice.

"If I stop that sword of yours from moving around, it'll be all over!" InuYasha yelled.

"Do you think you can stop the great Jakotsuto?" Jakotsu asked.

"I'm sure of it," InuYasha said.

"InuYasha!" A voice from the sky yelled. I looked up. A fox demon riding a tiny horse. "What the hell?" I muttered. Jakotsu seemed a little confused too.

"Another one of the Band of Seven has Kagome," the little demon yelled. "She needs your help right now!"

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He tried to make a run for it, but Jakotsu stopped him.

"Now, now," he said. "Don't forget me."

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. "Let's go Shippo!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

Then, in a _poof_ of purple smoke, Jakotsu was gone. When the smoke cleared, Jakotsu was buried under a mountain of laughing red mushrooms. "What on earth is this? Hey! InuYasha come back."

InuYasha was already gone.


	19. Chapter 20

I hauled Jakotsu out of the mountain of mushrooms. "Why didn't you help me sooner?" he yelled.

"It was your fight," I told him. "You didn't want my help earlier."

Jakotsu glared at me. He brushed himself off. "We should find Mukotsu. If InuYasha gets a hold of him, he won't stand a chance."

I nodded. Mukotsu was screwed if InuYasha got to him before we did. We raced off after InuYasha.

I gagged at the smell of Mukotsu's poison, and raced off a different direction. Jakotsu, trusting my nose, followed behind me.

I crouched behind the bushed and silently pointed to the shack where the scent of Mukotsu's poison was coming from. Jakotsu and I watched as Mukotsu raced out of the building, followed by a taller demon. Another dog demon. He was handsome, I'd give him that much. His golden eyes and white hair reminded me of InuYasha. Glancing at Jakotsu, I was told he thought the same. This new dog demon had an aura of power and danger about him. This wasn't a guy I'd want to meet on a dark road at night. I shuddered.

Mukotsu struck him with two of his toxic poisons. The demon was defiantly in for it. But, when the poisonous gas cleared, the dog demon with piercing golden eyes still stood. It was as if the poison had never even occurred. The demon strode forward, his intent clear.

"I'm sorry!" Mukotsu cried. "I was too hasty. Please spare me. Don't kill me!" I sighed; Mukotsu was always the first to beg. He coward in the bushes, not far from our hiding spot. Jakotsu and I ducked down a bit more to avoid being seen.

"Don't kill me!" Mukotsu continued to grovel. "To show you my sincerity, here's a little present." He pulled back out of the bush, holding a drum filled with his most toxic poison. I whistled lightly. Doggy #2 was defiantly a goner now.

Mukotsu was just as surprised as I was when the demon stood as if nothing had happened. Mukotsu was suddenly thrown backwards in a flash of blue light, like lightning. He turned into a skeleton before our eyes. I hadn't even seen the Demon draw his sword.

"You're primitive concoctions are no match for my superior powers," the demon said as he sheathed his sword. His voice was as haunting as his face.

InuYasha then appeared. "Kagome!" He cried. He stopped when seeing the other demon. "Sesshomaru?" he asked. He saw the destroyed shack and raced inside.

_So, this demon's name is Sesshomaru._ I thought. What connection did Sesshomaru have to InuYasha…or more importantly, what was his connection to this Naraku character? I'd been in seclusion for so long I was behind on my gossip. Was this Sesshomaru a good guy or a bad guy? Was _I_ a good guy or a bad guy? Of course I'd heard about the Jewel of four souls, but its power had never interested me. Obviously, it interested both InuYasha and The Band of Seven.

"No, I didn't save your life." Sesshomaru's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "He couldn't answer my questions, so I killed him." I scoffed. This Demon was shallow.

"What questions?" InuYasha asked him. I sniffed the air and gasped. I nudged Jakotsu. "Jakotsu…they're brothers. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are brothers!" Jakotsu gave me a surprised look.

"I caught the boy, Kohaku's, scent," Sesshomaru told his brother. "Does that mean Naraku is near?"

Again with Naraku. Now, Kohaku. Who were all these people? I'd have to ask Jakotsu. And if he didn't know, I'd ask Bankotsu. Bankotsu _had_ to know what all this was about. I glanced at Jakotsu again. I was sure the same thoughts were going through his mind. This Sesshomaru man was a problem; he'd gotten rid of Mukotsu as easily as if he were an annoying bug that just needed to be swatted.

Jakotsu nudged me. "We'd better not stick around." He tip-toed out of the bushes.

I took one last glance at Sesshomaru, who's eyes locked with mine. My feet froze in their steps. Sesshomaru's eyes, the golden pools that should have been so warm, were as cold as the death that had plagued my friends for the last ten years. Sesshomaru took a threatening step towards me, small enough that it went unnoticed by InuYasha. I raced off after Jakotsu.

The second member of the Band of Seven was dead.


	20. Chapter 21

Jakotsu led me to a mountain shrine; the smell of death was already here. Renkotsu was also here. The last member of the Band of Seven I wanted to see. I shuddered.

Renkotsu walked out to meet us; he gave me a mocking smile. He ushered us in and sat down. His facial tattoos had been temporarily removed and he wore a monk's clothing, cloaking his scent.

Quickly, Jakotsu explained how Kyokotsu had died. Then, with my help, went over our meeting with InuYasha and the death of Mukotsu. I left out the moment with Sesshomaru.

"I see," Renkotsu said when we finished. "First Kyokotsu and now Mukotsu."

"Yep," I said.

"So, what can you tell me of Mukotsu's killer?" Renkotsu asked.

Jakotsu pursed his lips thoughtfully and scratched his cheek. "He had cold, expressionless eyes. Quiet manly, I suppose you could say. But if it came down to it, I'd still have to choose. InuYasha."

"I don't know, Jakotsu," I countered. "Expressionless men are always sexy. I'd have to pick Sesshomaru."

"I think we're losing focus," Renkotsu said.

"But Renkotsu, there still seem to be many things we haven't been told," Jakotsu said. "Take, for instance, this Naraku person who revived the Seven of us. Who is he exactly?"

_So,_ I thought. _Jakotsu knows just about as much as I do. Who's the one keeping us in the dark? Naraku himself? Or perhaps even Bankotsu?_

"Naraku…" Renkotsu mused.

"Brother, have you ever met him?" Jakotsu asked hopefully. I leaned in, anxious for his answer.

"No only big brother has met him." There seemed to be an envious tone in his voice when he said _Big brother_. This didn't bode well in my book. "Naraku handed Big Brother the shards of the Sacred jewel, including the ones for us. Naraku told him that if we got rid of all the ones that sought Naraku, the shards would be ours."

_So that's it. Naraku is using us just like every other lord did when they were alive. Just as simple Mercenaries. Why did this seem so wrong then? _

"What an agreement," Jakotsu muttered bitterly. "Two of the Band of Seven are already dead. So from seven, that leaves only four."

"Seven minus two is five," Renkotsu said.

"Huh?" Jakotsu asked. "Wait…" he began counting on fingers. I tried to hold back a laugh, but it escaped and came out as an air sound.

"But, Jakotsu," Renkotsu said smiling. "You said InuYasha's friends were exposed to Mukotsu's poison.

"Yes," Jakotsu said, giving up on counting. "Mukotsu's poisons are very persistent. By nightfall, they'll probably all be dead." He smiled evilly.

Renkotsu stood up and looked out the large window at the mountains in the distance. "This gets even more interesting. As it turns out, our brother Ginkotsu is heading their way as we speak. Ginkotsu…more than a match for any demon…"

I stood at the window of the shrine as darkness started to fall. It had been a long day, not only had I found three of the members of the band of seven, but also two of my companions had already died. Was that the fate of the rest of us? Would I die with them this time? Before, I'd been so sure of my friends. If they could die once, could they die again? Was Bankotsu smart enough to learn?

I turned a little when someone walked up behind me. Renkotsu. I stiffened. I didn't like being alone with him and I had my reasons. He leaned against the railing, looking out at the sunset. I took a step away.

"Kaida," he said. "Why did you come back?"

"Why wouldn't I come back?" I asked, stiffly. I didn't want to hold a conversation with him.

He was silent for a long minute. "Do you miss big brother?" he finally asked.

"Yes, very much so." I tried to make my voice less nervous. The conversation was taking a turn for the worst.

"Why?" Renkotsu flared. "What does he have that I don't?"

I looked down to avoid eye contact. I hoped Jakotsu would show up and his presence would end this conversation. I knew Renkotsu was jealous of my feelings for Bankotsu, I'd known for a long time. Renkotsu always managed to get me by myself to harass me about it, too. I tried to inch my way back inside.

"No!" Renkotsu grabbed my shoulder with one hand and pushed me back against the wall. I squeaked in protest. "You escaped me when we were alive, but not now."

He pressed his mouth to mine and I tried to wiggle away from him. I never felt more helpless then when I was around Renkotsu. He held me tighter to him and my attempts of escaping his grasp seemed useless. I tried to pull my face away from his, but his free hand held my chin tight.

Suddenly, he pulled away and looked up. I sighed in relief. Whoever was entering the shrine was my hero. Renkotsu gave me one poisonous glare before stalking off to great the new arrivals.

I sagged against the wall and breathed in and out. I hated Renkotsu with every fiber of my being and this was the reason why. If there was anyone of the Band of Seven I wanted dead, it was him.


	21. Chapter 22

Bankotsu stood on the hillside watching the sunrise. He breathed in deeply, he loved the smell of early morning. Sometimes he hated getting up early, but the sound of birds and softness of the morning. He'd stationed himself outside the castle that had killed them. No one had seemed to notice him yet and he liked it that way. He was torn between his two reasons for being her: because this was what finally killed him or because Kiada was smart enough to look here first._ Kiada_. He thought. _Where are you? I miss you. Do you even know I'm alive?_ He was quickly lost in memories.

_"That was easy!" he yelled laughing and taking a seat on a high boulder. The rest of the Band sat below him and he liked it that way. He plucked a leaf and chewed on the end. _

_ "It was over much too quickly," Jakotsu agreed leaning back. "These pathetic lords are no match for the band of seven."_

_ It had been easy and quick. One of their easiest battles in a long time. The Lord really couldn't handle this on his own. Through the whole fight, he had felt a sickening feeling in the very bottom of his chest and it hadn't quiet left. He'd expected it to leave but it hadn't. Maybe that was just Kiada's influence. She'd been so paranoid about this one. All that was left was to get their pay but first, he wanted to go find her and prove there had been nothing to worry about._

_ "Tell me, big brother," Renkotsu said, dragging him from his thoughts.. "Don't you think it's time we found a castle of our own to be lords and masters of? Think of it!"_

_ Sometimes, Renkotsu's ideas confused him. Didn't he like killing? But leave it to Renkotsu to be shallow.t Bankotu humored him. He took the leaf out of his mouth and gave it a one over. He could tell the Band was hanging on his words. "I think it'd be too much trouble." The others laughed at his joke. He was youngest, but had them in his hand. Free to twist them one way or another. They'd follow him anywhere._

_ "What about you, Renkotsu? Do you wish to be lord of a castle?" Bankotsu asked._

_ Renkostu stopped laughing. "No, big brother, you are much better suited than I," he said waving his hands._

_ "Hey, I'll even help you if you want!" He offered fakely. "My one ambition is simply to kill as many people as humanly possible. Now that excites me!" _And to run away with Kiada. _He thought silently. _That excites me too._ Everyone thought all he cared about killing and blood. If the Band found out just how infatuated he truly was, there was the possibility of all respect being lost. As soon as he got his thousand demons and thousand humans, he and Kiada were out of here._

_ "Yeah…what a turn on," jakotsu drawled. _

_ "Don't worry," Suikotsu said. "There are plenty of victims for each other us, and then some!" _

_ "Kiada will be getting worried," Bankotsu said standing. "Let's go." Honestly, the feeling a dread was getting too strong. If he sat around much longer, he might be sick._

_ He started to stand, but at that moment, an army ran through the trees. The band stood excitedly, chorusing about killing but Bankotsu's cold feeling dropped into his stomach and through his blood. He didn't not like this. He stepped forward but before he could even pull out Bonryu, they were surrounded. _

_ "Hey! I thought we were supposed to be the advanced team!" he shouted at the general on horseback on the hillside above them._

_ "The Band of Seven has become too notorious." The general said._

_ "So you've changed your mind about paying us?" He joked__**. Kiada was right.**_

_ "You are too bloodthirsty," the General accused. "There is no where you can run. The lords of the region have united to see you destroyed."_

_ Two more armies filled in on each side. Bankotsu looked for an escape._

_ "What now?" Renkotsu asked?_

_ "Run!" Bankotsu cried._

_ Arrows rained down on them as they tried to escape. One struck Banktosu in the leg. Another in his lower back. He fell to the ground. He heard groans and heavy thuds as the others suffered as he did. He rolled over to see the general standing above him. He couldn't reach Bonryu._

_ "You are too powerful, even in this age of war."_

_ The general sword swung down._

_**Kiada. I'm sorry. I was wrong**__.___

Bankotsu wondered what had happened to her. Had she died? Had the armies hunted her down? The thought made his blood boil. Or, was she alive and looking for him. What if she didn't even know he was alive? What if…she'd found someone else.

He'd find her. If it took forever.


	22. Chapter 23

I peeked around the corner at who Renkotsu was talking to. It was InuYasha- who obviously had no idea he was talking to a member of the Band of Seven.

_This would be a good time to get out of here with a valid excuse. _I thought. Time to find Bankotsu.

I disappeared around the corner and tried to make it out of the gate without being seen. I was almost safely out when a heavy hand fell on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Renkotsu asked.

"To find Bankotsu," I answered. I heard Renkotsu growl. I inhaled defiantly, his hand rose with my breath. As my chest rose and fell, his grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Why?" he asked angrily.

"Because, that's the reason I came out here. To find my _lover_." I used the word lover to spite him. It worked.

"Bankotsu is only around for the next big fight, not to keep you in his arms," Renkotsu told me.

"You liar," I hissed.

I didn't need to look at Renkotsu to see the smirk on his face. "No, I don't. You know Bankotsu doesn't care."

"Don't you have a few helpless humans to kill, Renkotsu? Or am I more important than staying on Banko-chan's good side?" I spat. "Bankotsu won't like it if you fail to finish off a couple of half dead mortals."

Renkotsu's face puckered. "Don't speak to me like that or I'll make sure Bankotsu doesn't get you back."

I laughed bitterly. "'Cuz your threats actually bothered me before." I brushed his hand off my shoulder, the blood flowing back into my arm. He glared at me with narrowed eyes. I stared him down. I set my chin. Renkotsu was a good five inches taller than me but I was a demon. I could easy slice his head off in a swing of my hand. I had intimidation on my side.

He finally blinked awkwardly and looked away. He turned and left to go check on his dying humans. I, too, turned and left to check on my Bankotsu.

I already knew where he would be, it was obvious. I took off in that direction.


	23. Chapter 24

It took me all night to run to where I was almost sure Bankotsu would be. By the time I go there, his scent was covering everything. The plants, the trees, the dirt, even the air itself seemed to smell of him. I didn't even notice the smell of grave-yard dirt and dead bodies.

I ran faster, anxious to get to him. Soon, I would be hugging him. Kissing him. With him. I flew across the land without my feet leaving the ground.

I stopped suddenly and my breath came in quick gasps. I couldn't believe it. He was right there in front of me, only a few hundred feet away. Bankotsu. I took a step forward.

He looked up at my movement and his eyes grew wide. "Kaida?" he whispered. I felt warm tears rush down my face. He was even more beautiful than I remembered him being. His hair was shinier, his face more tan, he was taller than I remembered him. But maybe, that was just my imagination, maybe he looked the same as before but I'd never taken the time to appreciate him.

We both ran towards each other; my arms stretched out, reaching for him, like an idiot. Those few seconds seemed to take forever, but when he caught me in his arms, it was worth it.

"Kaida!" Bankotsu yelled, he picked me up in his arms and swung me around.

When he put me down, I hit him over the head. "You _idiot_!" I put as much strength into the word as possible. "I leave you alone one time! _One_! And you get yourself killed! _Killed_, Bankotsu! How the hell am I supposed to get you out of that?"

"Calm down, I'm alive, now," he said. Even when he was half dead he still had a sense of humor.

I crossed my arms and turned away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin on my shoulder, I trembled at his touch.

"I've missed you," he said.

"You've been dead, how could you miss me?" I asked.

"Since I've been alive," he said.

"I missed you too," I finally admitted.

"What would I have done if you hadn't?" he asked rhetorically.

"I thought of you all the time," I told him. "Every second of every minute of every hour of every day."

He laughed, a single barking sound. "And I've thought of you in the same way." He lightly brushed away my hair from my face. "They way your hair falls across your face…your beautiful eyes…the way you glow when you smile…"

By this time I was blushing enough that my face might explode, but I continued smiling. He pulled me closer- if that was even possible- until my cheek was pressed against his shoulder. I breathed in his smell. He smelled of sweat and spices. What should have been a repulsing smell, made me feel at home for the first time in years.

I blinked away the tears and whispered into his shoulder. "Promise you won't leave me again?"

"I promise."

He sat me down next to him. "What have you been doing?" he asked. "Did you…forget about me?"

"How could I forget about you?" I asked smiling. "No, I remembered you every day."

"Did you…move on?" he asked looking away.

"Bankotsu, of course I didn't move on," I said swatting at him.

"Then what did you do for ten years?" he asked.

HA! Admit that I, a demon, played priestess for a decade because I missed, Bankotsu, a human?! That was something I wasn't sure I wanted to admit,even to Bankotsu.

"Say it!" He said.

"No." I wasn't going to admit that one.

He stood up angrily. "You met someone didn't you?"

"You want to know what I did for ten years?" I yelled at him. "I played priestess! For ten years Bankotsu, I pretended to be a maiden, blessing people and healing them!"

"A _priestess_?" he laughed. "Why the hell would you do that?"

I stood up but kept my face shielded. "I watched you. I sat by your grave, the shrine they put up for the Band of Seven. I pretended to be a priestess so I could sit there every day. When I said I wanted to stay with _you _for ten years instead of a hundred alone, I meant it, Bankotsu! You were _dead_ and I still waited for you!"

He was silent. "I didn't realize…"

"Banko-chan, I love you," I said. " I didn't leave before and I won't leave now."


	24. Chapter 25

Bankotsu slept quietly, his black hair glowing in the fleeting moonlight. I played with the end of his braid, softly, not to wake him. I brushed the end of it against the palm of my hand, tickling myself.

I dropped his long hair and gently traced the purple star on his forehead. Down, across, across, up. I moved my finger down his forehead and his nose, barely touching his skin. My fingers stop at his lips and slow begin to run across his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered open at my touch. He caught my hand and pressed my palm to his mouth, kissing it. I smiled and cuddled closer to him.

He entwined our fingers together and wraps a protective arm around me. I laid my forehead against his chest as he fiddled with strands of my hair. I hear him whisper my name lovingly. I look up at him.

"I love you," I said softly.

"And I love you," he whispered back. He gently climbed over me and kissed down my neck. He began to slide my kimono up my leg, his hand caressing the bare skin.

"Bankotsu, sir," someone said from behind him.

Bankotsu lifted his head up to see the demon-slayer boy, Kohaku, standing, a bit in shock.

Bankotsu looked back down, but not at me. "Damn it," he muttered. I stifled a laugh.

"What?" He asked turning back towards Kohaku and climbing off me.

"Naraku ordered me to find the rest of the Band of Seven," he said. The boy refused to look at me; I wondered if he knew what he interrupted.

"Fine," he said. Bankotsu was always mad when he was interrupted. Kohaku hurried and left, anxious to get out of the area.

"Now," Bankotsu said to me. "Where were we?"

He lay back down next to me and kissed me. "Right about there," I answered.

"Hm…let's see," Bankotsu muttered, holding the brush above the paper. "Ah that's no good." He threw the paper over his shoulder in the growing pile of crumpled paper. "Wait, I got it: Prepare to die. Hmm? No, no, no. Damn it!"

"Jeez, Bankotsu," I said. "You've been at this for almost an hour."

"Do you want to write then?" he asked, upset.

"'We're coming for you. Have the Banryu ready,'" I recited.

"Pfft…that's stupid," he said.

"Coming from the guy who wrote 'Prepare to die.'"

He laughed lightly.

"Bankotsu, sir, I have brought you your friends," The boy Kohaku said, bowing on his knees.

The sound of Ginkotsu, filled the air.

"Hey, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled, waving.

Bankotsu stood, laughing. "Yo!" he yelled.

We sat in a half circle, Bankotsu facing us. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. It was small things like that that made me realize how much we both cared for each other.

"So, big brother, we are all back together at last," Renkotsu said.

"Not all," Bankotsu answered.

"You see-the thing is-," Jakotsu stuttered.

"Big brother, the truth is Kyokostu and Mukotsu-" Renkotsu began.

"They were killed, couldn't be helped," Bankotsu interrupted.

"You knew already?" Renkotsu asked, surprised.

"Now, Renkotsu, you're the smart one, so you can write," Bankotsu said tossing him the brush.

"Sure," he said, catching it. "But…write what?"

"Let's see, 'The time has come to settle old scores. Our vengeance will know no bounds, so prepare to die' or something to that affect," Bankotsu said. He stood up and turned away. His fists clutched at his side as he stared at the castle on the slope below us.

"Do we get to kill people?" Jakotsu asked excitedly.

"Yea. Remember that castle?" he asked us.

"Why? Should we?" Jakotsu asked, confused.

"Yes, the inhabitances of that castle are the deceitful bastards who chopped our heads off."

I watched him as he was swept away by his own memories. It was nice to know that we'd finally be getting revenge. The others seemed to be remembering the same thing Banko-chan was. I felt shamed. While they had died doing what they did best, I'd dropped out. But hadn't I told Bankotsu the pay was too good to be true? It had been a lie. I'd been right and my friends hadn't listening to me. I had survived, but, I still felt I had shamed my team.

"I'm glad they haven't been wiped out by some other lord over the years," Jakotsu said, interrupting our thoughts.

"Yes, otherwise by companion might not still be there," Bankotsu said.

"You mean, the still have it?" Jakotsu said surprised.

"Yea…and now I'll show them how it's used," he said smugly.

"Big Brother, will this do?" Renkotsu said handing him the letter.

"Let's see…" Bankotsu read through the letter, I read over his shoulder. It wasn't much different than what he had originally wrote. "Kohaku!" he yelled.

"Huh?" The boy asked stupidly, drawn from his own thoughts.

"Take this letter to the castle. Give it to the lord himself," Bankotsu said rolling up the paper and handing it to the little demon slayer.

"Why me?" Kohaku asked.

"You are a ninja, right?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, sir, I'm not a ninja."

"Well, then, what are you?" Bankotsu asked. I snickered behind my hand. The poor kid.

"I- I…uh…I'll take it," Kohaku said. He took the letter and leapt off the cliff, heading in the direction of the castle.

"You take care now, Kohaku!" Jakotsu yelled after him.

I stepped up to Bankotsu. "He's a demon slayer." I muttered.

Bankotsu gave an annoyed growl.

We were all silent for a moment. "Greesh," was the first sound. It came from Ginkotsu. He stared at a butterfly.

Bankotsu was quick as lightning. He was suddenly standing on Ginkotsu holding the butterfly by its wings. "Here you go….You wanted to eat it didn't you?"

Ginkotsu made an annoyed sound. Bankotsu grinned. "Oh, sorry. My mistake." He let it go. We had a long awkward silence.

"Big Brother," Renkotsu spoke up. "Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Why do you think I sent that letter? Because I want to take my time and let them squirm with fear," He said, answering his own question. "I'll let them take care of my companion for just awhile longer."


	25. Chapter 26

Ginkotsu plowed through the dirt on our way to the castle, all of us standing a top him.

"Look, there it is," Bankotsu nodded towards the castle visible through the trees.

"It makes me sick," Suikotsu spat.

"You got that right," Jakotsu agreed with the same amount of venom.

"I still remember like it was yesterday…" Bankotsu trailed off, absorbed in his memories again.

I watched him. I felt my heart tighten in my chest. Would this end the same way it had last time? Would I be left alone until someone else revived them? Would I, too, die? I looked down and away. I didn't know if I could live through that again.

"Hah…Before I was killed, I, myself, had killed 999 men. It's time to finally even things up," he said softly to himself. Louder he said: "Alright this is it, don't fail!"

"Common, I'd never lose in a real battle," Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu leapt off of Ginkotsu, I followed after. "Well, you'd better not," he said.

Bankotsu raced to the castle gate. The guards yelled for him to stop.

"Hey, I'm here to take back my companion," he said stopping. I hung back a foot or two behind him.

"It's-it's him!" The guards yell, large eyed and afraid. "Take him!"

The other five members of the Band of Seven appeared behind us. Before the guards could get a single swing in, they were dead.

Bankotsu and I made our way inside as the rest of the Band made quick work of the guards. Even though there were guards inside the castle itself, we had no problems handling them.

Several stood in front of a single door. "Must be our stop," I muttered. Bankotsu grinned. The guards rushed at us. I twisted their arms behind them and threw them skywards. The only thing stopping them from getting that high was the ceiling. Their heads stuck in the wood beams.

"Thanks, beautiful," he said.

I could hear dim voices coming from the other side of the door. Bankotsu slid it open. "Oh, there you are. Did you get my letter?"

"It's-it's you!"

There were only two men in the room. One was the lord, another maybe his general, I wasn't sure.

"But-but what about my guards?" the lord asked.

"Huh?...Oh! Your guards. I think they're a little hung up right now," Bankotsu said.

I laughed behind my hand.

"But-how did…?"

"Okay then," Bankotsu said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! Just listen!" The Lord cried. He gestured at the halberd behind him. "You've come here to reclaim the great halberd, have you not?"

"Hey! It's my Banryu," Bankotsu said. He acted like he hadn't noticed it yet, but I knew it was the first thing he had truly looked at when he entered the room.

"It's yours…er…take it," the Lord said letting Bankotsu pass. I hung back at the door, alert for any sign of trouble.

Bankotsu picked up the Banryu and I could see the Lord's shocked face. I could only imagine what he was thinking, but it probably had something to do with noticing how strong Bankotsu truly was.

The purple cloth cover fell from Banryu and Bankotsu whistled. "Hey, look it's so shiny. You polished it, huh?" I rolled my eyes; leave it to Bankotsu to be entertained by something that simple.

"Eh, yes…Listen, I don't care if you are a specter," the Lord said. "Will you serve me?"

"But my lord!" the other man cried. He was probably just a little pissed off that he was being replaced.

"Be my new general, and together we will conquer this land!" The lord was getting himself worked up over something that would never happen. Idiot.

"Hey, com'on now," Bankotsu said. He patted the Banryu affectionately, but his gaze was on the Lord. "Are you sure you read my letter?"

"What letter?" The lord asked.

"'No bounds,'" Bankotsu said.

"'No Bounds?'" he asked, confused.

"'Our vengeance will know no bounds,'" Bankotsu clarified. "Or something like that."

He had lifted the Banryu off his shoulder and smirked evilly. "One Thousand…" He swung and the heads of the two men rolled off. Their bodies collapsed and blood splattered the walls.

"Thanks, Bankotsu," I said wiping the splatters from my face. He didn't answer. He walked past me and out the door. I followed, not at all insulted.

"It just got fun again!" I heard Jakotsu yell from outside.

"Heh, I guess it's time for the next round," Suikotsu answered him.

"You two, step aside," Bankotsu told them. Soldiers on horsebackwere riding towards us. I grinned.

"Oo ho! You got your companion back!" Jakotsu impressed.

"Yep and it's time to test it out," Bankotsu said.

I stood next to Jakotsu and Suikotsu. "Any problems?" Suikotsu asked.

"Nah…well the Lord asked Bankotsu to be his new general," I said, shrugging. Suikotsu and Jakotsu both laughed. "But, you know Bankotsu: took the guys' heads off before he could even consider the offer."

"Him again!" the general riding in front yelled at Bankotsu.

"Hey there, it's been awhile," Bankotsu said. He had his smug smirk, but he was serious this time. Even I recognized the general, though I had never met him. He was the one who executed Bankotsu and the others. I felt my blood heat up beneath my skin.

"Damn you! What did you do with our Lord?" The general asked.

"One thousand," was all Bankotsu said.

"What?"

"Our heads were chopped off, if you recall. So, I returned the favor," Bankotsu said. He bounced Banryu lightly on his shoulder.

"A curse on you!" The general said pointing a spear at Bankotsu for good measure.

"Are you ready to follow your lord?"

"Kill them!" the general ordered. The horses raced at him, but he jumped in the air. Spinning the Banryu above his head, he fell on top of the lord, killing anyone within range with the spinning halberd.


	26. Chapter 27

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and I sat drinking sake in front of the destroyed castle. Most of it had fallen apart thanks to us. I'd tried counting the bodies, but lost count somewhere after three hundred.

"Not a single person left alive? That's rather inconvenient," Bankotsu muttered, getting more rice wine. "You weren't really thinking, were you Jakotsu?" He took a drink. "You could have at least kept one or two alive to pour our drinks."

"How can I think about little things like that, big brother, when I've got more important things to worry about? Like, when am I going to see my beloved InuYasha again?" Jakotsu placed his head in his hand and pouted.

"You shouldn't worry, Jakotsu. InuYasha has a keen sense of smell," Renkotsu said as he tended to Ginkotsu.

"That's true," Bankotsu agreed. "All we have to do is sit patiently and InuYasha will follow the smell of blood right to us." He took another drink. I sipped mine carefully.

"You think so?" Jakotsu asked. "Well, I guess we just wait then."

"Big Brother?" Renkotsu asked. I could tell by his tone that he was changing the subject. "Are you not worried about Naraku?"

"What about him?" Bankotsu asked. He was uninterested.

"Why do you think he brought us back from the dead?" Renkotsu asked. This conversation was taking a turn for the worst.

"To help him get rid of his enemies. Such as the ones named InuYasha and Koga, that's why."

"Big brother, you're the only one of the Band of Seven who has met Naraku. Do you think you could tell us a little bit more about what he's actually like?" Renkotsu asked. He was determined to know as much about this demon as possible. I had to give Renkotsu his props though; he was being very sly about it. Bankotsu was just as slippery, though, and he was getting annoyed.

"Listen, Renkotsu," he began. Even though he was smiling, Renkotsu was plainly getting on his nerves. "We've been resurrected and we can wreak havoc just like the good old days. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes," Renkotsu said. I knew he was wondering why Bankotsu wouldn't tell him anything else, but he walked away without arguing.

"InuYasha…I really hope you get here soon…"Jakotsu muttered.

"So, Kaida," Bankotsu said. "We've already said that we don't have anyone to pour our drinks, so why don't you do the honors?"

"You got into a horrible habit of asking me to play maid for you when you were alive, don't start up again now," I said.

"I'll let you dress up in one of those nice little maid outfits. The skimpy black and white ones," he tried to persuade me.

"But, Banko-chan," I said trying to sound confused. "I do that for you every night."

Jakotsu chocked on his drink.

"Some kind of whirlwind!" Suikotsu said from the front gate.

The whirlwind stopped in front of us and dwindled down until only the demon inside it could be seen. Koga.

"I assume you are the Band of Seven," he said. His deep voice bothered me.

"Ah! Hey there Koga," Jakotsu said. I gave Koga a peace sign.

"Well, well, well, so the wolf gets here before the dog, I see," Bankotsu said.

"Quit acting so smug," Koga snapped. "I know for a fact that you're in cahoots with Naraku! So, tell me where he is."

"Gee…" Bankotsu said scratching his head. "It seems this Naraku character has made enemies with a lot of people."

"Tell me where he is!" Koga yelled.

"Calm down, Koga, jeez," I muttered. "Don't get your tail in a knot."

He gave me a pissed off look and Jakotsu laughed.

"It really makes me wonder: do _you_ think he can be trusted?" Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu.

"Why are you asking me?" Jakotsu asked him. "You're the only one who's met him, Bankotsu."

"Yea, Banko-chan," I agreed. I took more rice wine.

"If you refuse to tell me…I'll kill you!" Koga leapt at us. I groaned and stood up. You want a few hours to relax and a stupid wolf shows up.

Jakotsu's Jakotsuto lashed out at Koga. "Right, I almost forgot. We still have a match to finish." Bankotsu sipped his sake idly. I sat back down next to him.

Koga landed on his feet unscathed. "Nice try, I already know about that snake-like sword of yours."

"Oh, well now this is going to be boring," I said. Bankotsu smiled.

"It ain't gonna work!" Koga yelled. He ran towards Jakotsu again. "Eh?!" The ground in front of him exploded. I hadn't even noticed Renkotsu getting Ginkotsu ready.

"Gersh!" Ginkotsu said.

"Damn, he avoided the shot," Renkotsu muttered.

Koga leapt back, still unhurt.

Bankotsu stood up and brought his Banryu with. I cheered him on; excited I'd get to see him fight again. The sake must be going to my head.

"Hey, you're a quick one, aren't you?" Bankotsu asked Koga. "I think, it must be because of the Shikon jewel shards in your legs."

"Why you…" Koga growled. He hadn't counted on Bankotsu knowing that little fact.

Bankotsu smirked. "That reminds me, Naraku asked me if I could take those for him."

Koga's eyes got big. He could tell the difference in Bankotsu. Banko-chan would be a challenge for Koga.

Bankotsu swung and Koga leapt. I groaned sadly when Koga made it to the roof still unhurt. Bankotsu looked temporarily annoyed, but he smirked. He wasn't the only one who liked a challenge.

"Hey, everyone! Don't let him get away," Bankotsu called. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu started firing cannons off. I jumped up and ran to Bankotsu's side.

"When was the last time you had an actual fight?" he asked, without looking at me.

"Ten years ago," I said.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked.

I smirked. "Natural fighters don't need to practice."

He scoffed, but smiled. I knew he secretly agreed with me.

Koga avoided every one of Ginkotsu's shots. When the smoke from one cleared, Koga almost got his legs slashed out from under him by Suikotsu. Jakotsu's sword was also being avoided. My turn.

I threw my dagger at him and caught him by surprise when it landed in the dirt next to him. He was distracted, giving me time to leap at him with my two long knives that hung at my hips. I jabbed at him, but he ducked out of the way. I growled. He was really starting to piss me off.

He jumped backwards, out of my reach. Before I could follow, Bankotsu was running at him. Spinning the Banryu over his head, he cried: "Quit jumping around!"

I clapped my hands like a thrilled child. Koga had nowhere to go, Banko-chan would get him.

"Move you wimpy wolf!" Someone cried. The clashes of two swords hitting each other rang through the courtyard.

"What the hell?" I yelled. InuYasha and Bankotsu landed on the ground. I didn't like the look on Bankotsu's face. He was worried.

"Well, well, found you," InuYasha sang.


	27. Chapter 28

Jakotsu gasped and clasped his hands together. "InuYasha!" he cried happily.

"Shut up," InuYasha whined.

"So you're InuYasha," Bankotsu mused. "My, my, you _are_ a strong one."

"I supposed you're the last of the band of seven," InuYasha said pointing a finger at Bankotsu.

"Yeah, I'm the leader, Bankotsu," he said it straight faced, but the air of cockiness was in his voice. I stepped up next to him to show authority.

"So, what types of cowards gang up on a pathetic little wolf like that-" Koga cut InuYasha off by hitting him on the back.

"Hey, mutt, who are you calling pathetic?!" Koga yelled.

InuYasha turned to yell at Koga. "Shut up! I'm not the idiot who almost got the jewel shards cut out of my legs now am I?"

"Hey! I was doing fine by myself," Koga shot back. I glanced at Bankotsu who was shaking his head.

"This is what we have to work with?" He muttered to me. I shrugged. 'Take what you can get, I suppose," I muttered back.

"InuYasha!" The monk and two girls finally showed up.

"Koga," the girl Kagoma said surprised.

"Hey," Koga said lustfully. I hated having to fight people that weren't totally into it. If you can't give me your full attention, I'm just gonna get pissed.

"You guys are late," InuYasha pointed out.

"So you've all arrived," Bankotsu cut in. "About time." No one moved, but our tenseness and formation showed we were ready for anything.

"You bastards," InuYasha said.

"Uncalled for," I yelled at him.

"You've been causing trouble around here long enough. I'm gonna send each one of you back to your graves," InuYasha brought his sword up a little as a threat.

"Same here," Bankotsu said. "I'm going to avenge the deaths of our brothers, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu." I held my head a little higher.

The girl Kagoma gasped. "Be careful, InuYasha, the leader! He has three sacred jewel shards in his neck."

I looked at Bankotsu, surprised. Why hadn't he told me he had that much power?

"What's that?!" InuYasha asked just as surprised as I was.

"Hm…They belonged to Mukotsu and Kyokotsu," Bankotsu said.

"Heh! I kinda wondered why you were so feisty," Koga commented. "So that's the explanation."

"And that must mean Naraku gave Bankotsu the sacred jewel shards!" the fox demon on Kagoma's shoulder yelled.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Eh…maybe," the fox demon backed down.

"Reviving a bunch of no good, low life, murderers like you? That does sound like Naraku," InuYasha said.

"Yeah," Bankotsu stepped forward as he spoke. "And he told us to use the Shikon Jewel to kill every last one of you." Bankotsu pointed the Banryu at InuYasha.  
"Heh!" Was all InuYasha had to say before drawing his sword. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Think so?" Bankotsu asked, blocking InuYasha's attack. "Just try it!"

The swords hit with a ring. InuYasha's partners pointed out the obvious.

"Well, don't just sit there, Ginkotsu," Renkotsu said. Ginkotsu fired at the monk and two girls, they all ran to get out of the way.

The demon slayer and monk landed together, the other girl gone. "Kagoma?" they both cried.

InuYasha flipped. "Kagoma? KAGOMA!"

"A word of advice, InuYasha, you should really be looking after yourself." Bankotsu brought up the Banryu and aimed down on InuYasha, who had just enough time to bring the Tetsigia up to protect his head.

The wolf demon landed with Kagoma in his arms. InuYasha thanked him and Koga responded with a rude comeback. Does anyone take fights seriously anymore?

I looked at Kagome, who seemed to be thinking hard about something. I followed her gave to Renkotsu who was looking back at her with a worried expression. Something was going on between the two of them; something to do with these sacred jewel shards. But what? I had my guesses, but would Renkotsu sink that low? My suspicions were clarified when Renkotsu told Ginkotsu to aim for the girl.

Koga used himself as a distraction and ran at Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. Ginkotsu fired multiple shots but Koga avoided them all. Koga leapt up over Renkotsu and aimed a fist down at Renkotsu's head. I was only partly glad when Renkotsu had enough speed to avoid it.

The monk, Miroku, headed over to help Koga and I was half way over to stop him, but Suikotsu beat me to it.

I laughed when Jakotsu was forced to fight the demon slayer, Sango. I sat down and continued to sip my rice wine. Dinner and a show.

I paid the most attention to Bankotsu and InuYasha. "If you really wanna know the whereabouts of Naraku, ask my blade," Bankotsu said. Nice comeback. The fighting was just starting to get good, when the bugs showed up. The Saimyōshō. Bankotsu held a quiet conversation with them.

"Apparently I have to wrap things up quickly. So, you'd better say your prayers, InuYasha!" Bankotsu lunged.

I didn't hear what InuYasha said but I heard him scream: "WIND SCAR." The rush of yellow light went straight at Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes grew wide and he brought the Banryu up just in time to shield himself. The wind scar was reflected over Bankotsu and straight at the building that I just happened to be sitting by. I screamed as the wind scar came barreling at me. I tried to jump but the force of the exploding building flung me backwards.

"Kaida!" I heard Bankotsu yell my name, but he was lost in a cloud of dust.

"Bankotsu!" I screamed back.

The smoke cleared but Bankotsu was gone. "He did it!" someone from InuYasha's group yelled. _No!_ My mind screamed. I breathed a deep sigh of relief when Bankotsu popped up from behind the Banryu, very pissed off. He ran a hand over his halberd.

"Damn. You put a scar in my Banryu," he said. "Good job, Ginkotsu. You saved me."

Bankotsu quickly looked over at me, worried. Seeing me attempting to stand made him relax. If I could stand, I was fine. I gave him a wincing smile. My arm hurt and it wouldn't move. I figured it to be broke.

"Alright! Alright!" Bankotsu yelled to the Saimyōshō. "InuYasha! That's all I have time for today."

Renkotsu began his fight with Kagoma again. Bankotsu ran over and helped me to my feet. "You okay?" he asked deeply concerned.

"I think my arm's broke," I answered wincing.

"Let's get you outta here," he said picking me up. He land lightly on Ginkotsu.

"Well this is in convenient," Bankotsu snarled. "He says he needs us to return immediately, if not sooner. See ya!" He cried the last part at InuYasha.

I cradled my arm carefully. Bankotsu put an arm around my shoulder to make himself feel better, he seemed troubled. As was I. What kind of power must it take to scratch the Banryu. InuYasha was powerful. Powerful enough to beat Bankotsu? The thought scared me.


	28. Chapter 29

"We can see it now, Bankotsu. Mount Hakurei," Jakotsu said sometime later. "Jeez what's with this air? It made me sick the last time we were here, too."

Whatever Jakotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven was feeling, it was nothing to what I felt like. I was nauseated and felt like someone was trying to pull my insides out without cutting the skin. All-in-all, it was a sickening feeling. I was dizzy, too. I was laying on Ginkotsu to lessen my sickness. Bankotsu hung back until he was next to me and patted my head.

"It seems to extend further now," Renkotsu commented.

"I suspect the sacred barrier has been strengthened. This way, neither InuYasha nor Koga can come after us…though I supposed Kaida's having a hard time with this, too. How you doin', darlin'?" he called back to me.

I groaned from my spot on Ginkotsu. "The things I do for you, Banko-chan," I said.

"It'll be tough for us too, even though we are human," Jakotsu said. Ginkotsu agreed.

Bankotsu threw out an arm. "Wait!" we all stopped.

Out of the mist, the body of a little girl stepped forward. She was all white, her hair, skin, clothes, the flower in her hair, and the mirror she held. Except for her eyes, which were solid black.

"It seems we won't have to go all the way to the base of the mountain," Bankotsu said.

Kohaku stepped up beside the white girl. "Bankotsu sir."

"Hi, Kohaku. So who's this albino child?" Bankotsu said. I would have followed him over, but any movement made my head lurch along with my stomach. Kohaku saw me anyway and gave me an embarrassed look. At least he remembered me.

"She's Kanna," Kohaku replied.

Jakotsu stepped up and peered into the mirror that Kanna held. "What's this?" he asked. He gasped. "Him again!"

I didn't know who _him _was, but I didn't bother to find out.

"What do you know him?" Bankotsu asked.

"No mistake. He's the one who killed Mukotsu," Jakotsu said angrily.

So, Sesshomaru was being shown in Kanna's mirror. I shuddered. Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed in my mind. Who was all involved in this Naraku war?

"It's InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru," Kohaku told Bankotsu.

"Ahh! So he's InuYasha's older brother," Jakotsu repeated. I rolled my eyes from temporary bed on Ginkotsu. _I_ could have told him _that_ one.

"Yes, I see," Bankotsu said. Jakotsu straightened up. "So what?" Bankotsu asked.

"You want find him and kill him too," Kohaku told Bankotsu.

"Hey!" Bankotsu grabbed the front of Kohaku's shirt. "You better not tell me you drug us all the way out here to tell us _that_. We were in the middle of destroying InuYasha."

"If you would have continued fighting," the albino girl said. Her voice was haunting and monotone, "you would have been killed."

I did sit up at this point. My eyes were huge. Bankotsu would have _died_?

Bankotsu gave me worried look before turning to Kanna. "What?" he asked. His high and mighty demeanor back. "What are you talkin' about kid?"

"You're halberd cannot defeat InuYasha's tetsigia." She said.

Bankotsu stabbed the Banryu into the ground in front of Kanna. "What? You mean because of this measly scratch on Banryu? It hardly even-"

Kanna ran a hand over the deep gouge. "It can become much stronger."

Realization came to Bankotsu's eyes and he looked at Renkotsu. "Ahh! Now I get it." He strode over to us. "Hey, Renkotsu, time to hand them over. Right now."

"What do you mean?" Renkotsu asked. Did I see a flicker of fear in his eyes? Then I understood too. The girl, Kagoma, had jewel shards and Renkotsu took them…without telling Bankotsu.

Bankotsu shoved the tip of Banryu at Renkotsu's throat. A threat if there ever was one. "I knew all a long that you took Shikon jewel shards from that girl Kagoma and hid them from me. If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck. It's your choice."

Had Bankotsu really known? Or was it a bluff?

Renkotsu pushed the halberd away. "Please, don't be angry, Big Brother. I've been meaning to give them to you." He pulled the shards out of his shirt and tossed them to Bankotsu.

"Ah, that's a wise decision, Renkotsu," Bankotsu said. Renkotsu hadn't planned on being found out, judging by his facial expression. "You are smart after all, it seems. However, do not make anymore mistakes." He smirked, but I saw through it. Another threat.

"Understood," Renkotsu muttered.

"Alright then. Suikotsu and Jakotsu, I want you to go take care of this Sesshomaru," Bankotsu ordered.

Jakotsu growled. "What's the matter? Sesshomaru not your type?" Bankotsu asked.

"I keep telling you: InuYasha's the one I want," Jakotsu yelled.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't think the feeling's mutual. I'll take care of InuYasha," Bankotsu said. Jakotsu sighed. "Now then." Bankotsu looked at the three shards in his hand and pressed them to the break in the Banryu. The sword flashed pink and then turned red. It pulsed as the color faded. "Yeaaa…this is good," he said.

"I know which direction InuYasha is coming from," Kohaku offered.

"Ninja's sure are clever aren't they?" Bankotsu asked. I wasn't sure if he'd really forgotten what I'd say or just messing with the kid.

"I am not a ninja," Kohaku said before leaping away with Kanna.

"Big Brother," Suikotsu said. "Should we go?"

"Yea," Bankotsu said. "Go find this Sesshomaru and put an end to him. I'm going down the mountain with Kaida."

"Why?" Jakotsu asked.

"She's hurt and she can stand this mountain air," he said. I groaned for good measure.

"Fine…" Jakotsu complained.

"Let's go," Bankotsu said. We split ways for the time being. Bankotsu sat down next to me and Renkotsu rode atop Ginkotsu.

"Banko-chan," I murmured. "What's all this about. Tell me the truth."

"No," he said plainly.

"Bankotsu-" I began to whine. He cut me off with a sharp nod of his head toward Renkotsu. I nodded that I understood. "Later," I said forcefully. He gave me a pained nod. He didn't want to tell me either. What could be so bad?

"Kaida," he said. "Try to go to sleep, it might help."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder before falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 30

I woke up when a jolt of pain swept through my arm. I opened my eyes to see Bankotsu trying to straighten out my arm to make it heal straight.

"Sorry," he said looking up. "I tried to make it as gentle as possible."

"It's okay," I said stiffening against another little wave of pain. "It feels better now."

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. I was inside a room. It was nice, the kind of thing you'd find in a normal village.

"Inside a cave in Mount Hakurei," he said. "It's Naraku's hid out."

"I see," I said thoughtfully. "How is he hiding in a spiritual cave?"

Bankotsu only shook his head and began to wrap my arm in a bandage. "So…are you ready to tell you what's had you so on edge."

Bankotsu looked up and checked around. He then, stood up and slide the door open and looked both ways before shutting it and sitting next to me again.

"Alright," he started. "If any of Naraku's little bugs show up, we stop talking and change subject, okay?"

"Sure," I agreed.

"How can I say this?" he asked himself. "I have this feeling Naraku's using us."

"Well, technically he is," I pointed out.

"That's not what I mean," he said rolling his eyes. "Okay. The Shikon Jewel. You know what it does, right?"

"Grants you a wish. Any wish," I said.

"And this Kagoma girl broke it so now all these shards are all over Japan, right?" I nodded. "So say Naraku gets all these shards-"

"He might not, though."

He rolled his eyes again. "Play along. So Naraku gets all the shards and he wants to become full demon."

"He's only half demon?" I interrupted again. I figured this Naraku man would be a full demon the way he's strutting around.

"Yes. Are you done interrupting now?" I nodded with an innocent smile. "Okay. He wants to use it to be become full demon. So he has to put all shards together so he can make his wish. _All_ the shards. That includes the one in my neck and the rest of the Band of seven, not to mention Banryu." He stroked the halberd next to him affectionately.

"I'm not following." I lied. I knew where this was going and I wasn't liking it.

Bankotsu wouldn't meet my eyes. "The jewel shards are the only things keeping me alive. Without them, it's back to the grave for me and the Shichinintai."

I was quiet for a long second. "So Naraku is using you to stop InuYasha, Koga, and now Sesshomaru so there's no one to stop him…"

Bankotsu nodded. "I can't tell Naraku that we won't work for him, either. Or piss him off. All he has to do is extend a hand to my throat and I'm a goner."

"I couldn't live if you died again, Bankotsu," I said sadly. I couldn't look at him, I feared I'd cry. "I waited for ten years for something I never even believed it could happen. When it did, I thought we could live the life was taken from us. Now I find out you're only going to be taken from me?" My voice cracked on the last sentence.

Bankotsu pulled me into a hug and shushed me comfortingly. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you. Does my promise mean nothing?"

"No, of course not," I sobbed into his chest.

"Then trust me," he said. "I love you." The words were like bribery.

"I love you, too."

"I have to go," he said. "You know, defeat InuYasha. Stuff like that."

"What?" I cried pulling away. "But what if…what if you…"

He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. "I won't die. I'm not going to let a filthy half-breed kill me. Besides, Banryu is stronger now."

"Alright…" I said sadly. "Is Renkotsu going with you?"

His face became hard. "No. Not after the stunt he pulled. Why?"

I answered a little too quickly. "Just wondering." Bankotsu gave me a look but didn't press the matter.

"I'll see you later," he said. He kissed me gently on the forehead and left the room. I buried my face in the pillow and sobbed as soon as he was gone.


	30. Chapter 31

I lay in bed for a long time, after awhile I became bored. I wanted to look around but I didn't know if I should. Finally, I got up and snuck to the door. I slide it open an inch. And saw someone standing there. Renkotsu.

He looked down and pushed to door open the rest of the way. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I could say the same for you," he answered.

"_I _was going to look around," I told him.

He didn't answer, only stood there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know what I want." He took a step towards me.

"You won't get it." I took a step back as I said it. "Bankotsu will be back any minute."

"He's currently fighting InuYasha and it'll be awhile; plenty of time for us to have a little fun. And if I'm right, things won't be going well for Big Brother. InuYasha's quiet a hand full."

"Shut up," I hissed. Why did Renkotsu make up lies.

"No." He took my chin between his fingers and pulled him up to him. Not this again. No. _No!_

Mist appeared suddenly, out of nowhere. Renkotsu staggered a bit, shocked. I saw the figure in the fog and new who it was immediately. I broke away from Renkotsu and ran towards Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu," I cried. He crouched on the floor, coughing slightly. I bent down next to him and put an arm around him. "Bankotsu, what happened?"

"Where am I?" he asked.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Bankotsu , sir," Kohaku said. He and the girl Kanna walked out of the mist.

Bankotsu stood up. "Kohaku, Kanna. Where are we? It feels awful in here."

"I imagine that it would, sir. This isn't a very nice place for men of evil thoughts."

"Doesn't bother you much," Bankotsu retorted. "With you being a ninja."

"You're mistaken, I'm not a ninja," Kohaku said for the hundredth time.

Bankotsu looked down at Kanna who was picking something up that had appeared with Bankotsu. An alter ornament. I'd seen a few in my priestess days. Kanna took it and began to walk away. Bankotsu followed her, entranced. I walked behind him, worried. She stopped at a shrine that was sitting in the middle of the room and placed the ornament on the altar.

"I see, InuYasha keep saying something or another about a Saint," Bankotsu said. "This must be Saint Hakushine's mummy. He's the one responsible for creating the barriers around Mount Hakurie and Higiri Island."

I looked at the mummified Saint. What did a saint have to do with this? Things were becoming too confusing.

Bankotsu looked up at Renkotsu who had decided to show his sorry face. "Renkotsu," Bankotsu said. "Koga's been trying to find a way into the barrier around the mountain. I want you to stop him."

"Yes, Big Brother," Renkotsu said. He gave me an icy look. He wasn't happy about Bankotsu and me alone together. But he left without any more complaints.

"Kaida," Bankotsu said as Renkotsu walked away. "Come with me."

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll show you."


	31. Chapter 32

Bankotsu drained his rice wine as he sat in front of the broken shrine of the Band of Seven. Just being here made me jumpy. What if one of the villagers I knew showed up? Would Bankotsu kill them? Would _I _kill them?

"Mukotsu…Kyokotsu," Bankotsu said. "How does it feel to be back in the other world again?"

With a large shatter, the bowl he'd been drinking from hit the shrine. Bankotsu wiped his mouth and stood up. "That's ridiculous. Once you're dead, you're dead and that's the end of it. There's no such thing as an afterlife." He pulled the Banryu out of the ground and started to walk away.

"Bankotsu," I said. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What's wrong?"

Now he did turn. "You know what's wrong."

I was quiet and followed obediently behind him. We walked slowly back towards Mount Hakurie. What was Bankotsu thinking? What did he still refuse to tell me?

When we walked by the priestess, I wasn't sure if Bankotsu even saw her, but she defiantly saw him. Her black hair hung by her face, but the rest was pulled back at the base of her neck. She had a quiver full of arrows and bow on her back. She stopped in the middle of the path when she saw us walking. I knew her, I'd seen her before.

Bankotsu finally stopped. "Women, are you the one they call Kykio?"

"And you are with the Band of Seven?" she asked. Bankotsu only laughed and began walking again.

"Wait!" Kykio called out and to my surprise, Bankotsu stopped again.

"What do you want of me?" he asked.

"Just curious, you're supposed to kill me, are you not?" Kykio said. Who all had Bankotsu been hired to kill? And what threat could a priestess be to someone as powerful as Naraku?

Bankotsu laughed. "I don't know, Naraku never gave me orders to do so." She notched her bow. "Ah, I've heard rumors about you. I would have never have guessed you'd be so beautiful." I felt my blood heat up. Bankotsu thought her beautiful? I'd played shrine maiden for ten years waiting for him and he called another women _beautiful_?

"You want to take me on do you?" Bankotsu asked. "Alright then, let's do it. I accept your challenge." Bankotsu brought up the Banryu.

I didn't draw my blades. After Bankotsu's compliment to Kykio, I had no intentions of helping him by making this a two on one battle. No one moved.

"What's stopping you?" Bankotsu asked. "Common take the first shot."

"I want to know what it is you're after," Kykio said. "Why do you continue to kill even after being resurrected? What reason could you possibly have for doing so?"

"Now that's a strange question. I don't have a reason for killing people. I have always been this way." Bankotsu lost his smile. "Before my death and after being revived."

Kykio let her bow drop. "In the world we live in, it is sometimes necessary to kill in order to survive. But you died once, why not stop your evil wrongdoings?"

"Ha! I'm a mercenary, through and through. And what I do is thoroughly enjoyable." Bankotsu lifted the Banryu and the sunlight reflected off of it. "People talk about heaven and hell all the time. But once a mortal is dead, that's the end of it. I have no interests in the other world. I do as I please with no fear of the afterlife."

"You saw that to convince yourself, don't you?" Kykio snapped. "It's pathetic. Trying to make excuses for your wicked actions."

"I know one thing, Kykio: dead people like you and I will probably share the same fate. You should worry about yourself, don't be so concerned about the choices I make. Well, it doesn't really matter." He began to walk away. "Let's just enjoy the time we have here on earth."

I followed Bankotsu almost unwillingly. Was he serious that he thought a _human_ beautiful? Well…Bankotsu, after all, is human. I wrinkled my nose. Bankotsu had me, he didn't need a human.

Bankotsu slipped an arm around my waist and I pulled away a bit. He stopped to stare at me. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Do you really find Kykio beautiful?" I asked accusingly.

Bankotsu winced; he was probably yelling at himself. Serves him right.

"You know I love you most," he said.

I turned away. "Do you?"

"Yes," he said. He hugged me from behind, his chin on my shoulder. He'd done this when we found each other again. How did he know my weaknesses so well?

"I love you most." He whispered in my ear. His breath caused me to shudder. "Kykio may be beautiful, but she's nothing compared to you. Plus, no one can fight the way you can; you are my match."

"How can I ever doubt you?" I asked. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"We have to get back," he said. He took my hand and I didn't object.


	32. Chapter 33

We were at the base of the mountain and I'd just finished bathing in a cold mountain stream. I pulled my kimono back on and watched Bankotsu sun bathing some distance away. I sat down next to him and curled into a ball in the nook of his arm.

"Done already?" he asked lazily.

"Mhm," I answered.

"We should go then." He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"What's this?" he asked. Two Saimyōshō flitted above his head. He nodded, saying he understood.

"Bankotsu, this is a surprise."

I looked up startled to see Renkotsu walking out of the shallow water.

"Hey Renkotsu," Bankotsu said wearily. "I heard the news from the insects. Our poor friend Ginkotsu bit the dust, did he?"

_Ginkotsu? Dead?__ Another one? How many more of us would die? I didn't like this at all._

"Uh…yea," Renkotsu said. He was worried.

"That's a terrible shame," Bankotsu said turning away from his comrade. "Especially considering all the time you spent reconstructing him. I'm glad about one thing: at least you're still alive. Suikotsu went after Sesshomaru, but now he's dead as well."

Renkotsu and I bother stuttered: "Suikotsu?" _Why didn't Bankotsu tell me? Suikotsu had been one of my best friends. I trusted him more than Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu put together._

"And you know what that means," Bankotsu put an arm around his friend. "It's just you me and Jakotsu. Just the three of us are left." I cleared my throat. "And Kaida. And that's where we stand. I'm going to be depending on you more than ever."

"Yea…" Renkotsu murmured.

"Let's be on our way," Bankotsu said. He walked back over to me and took my hand to lead me away. Renkotsu still stood, thinking. Finally, he began walking to. Bankotsu flirted with me as we walked; I wondered how pissed off Renkotsu was getting.

After a few minutes, I noticed Renkotsu had slipped off somewhere; he was no longer following us. I pointed this out to Bankotsu.

"Yea, he disappeared awhile ago," he said. He lightened up a bit. "A Jakotsu!"

I smiled gleefully and waved at our friend.

"So, I heard from the Saimyōshō that Suikotsu didn't make it," Bankotsu said.

"No…it was a pretty sad ending for him," Jakotsu said. He looked up and pulled out a sacred jewel shard. "That reminds me, this a memento from Suikotsu, a shard of the sacred jewel. Here." Jakotsu placed it in a surprised Bankotsu's hand.

"For me?" Bankotsu asked stupidly.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who said to hand it over if we got one," Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu teared up a little and threw an arm around Jakotsu. "Jakotsu you are such a good friend! You're really something. The only person in the whole world I can trust!" How childish was Bankotsu? I shook my head. I let the last one slide by. "Really weird, but loyal!"

"You really think so?" Jakotsu asked. They laughed together and I rolled my eyes before joining in.


	33. Chapter 34

We split ways with Jakotsu sometime later. "I'm going back the mountain," he'd said. "There's nothing more to do."

Bankotsu and I stayed where we were. I fell asleep quickly.

When I awoke, it was quiet; night had fallen. I sat up and looked up at the mountain. I felt better then I had since we got here. The barrier around the mountain was gone. I looked around for Bankotsu. He sat a little ways away, his head in hands.

I stood up and sat down next to him. He unfurled one hand to revile what he was holding. A blue butterfly beret.

"Oh, Bankotsu," I said sadly. I put my arms around him. Jakotsu was dead? How? "The jewel shard?" I finally asked.

He shook his head and muttered. "Renkotsu."

I nodded. Renkotsu had taken them then. How many had he gotten? His own, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu. Bankotsu had Kyokotsu's, Mukotsu's, Suikotsu's, and his own. Along with the ones in his halberd. The fight would be unfair.

I finally bit the bullet. "Banko-chan..."

"What?" he asked bitterly. I knew it wasn't directed at me so I continued.

"Renkotsu kept-keeps...flirting with me," I said.

"I thought as much," he said. He was angry but he didn't have enough emotion to show anymore.

"Bankostu...he kissed me," I finally said.

He looked at me angrily and I quickly shook my head saying it was all Renkotsu. Bankotsu believed me.

We sat there for a while longer. Bankotsu suddenly looked up.

"Oh, so you're still alive, Renkotsu," he said. His voice showed no emotion. I wondered how he could do that.

"Yes," Renkotsu said. He began walking towards us.

Renkotsu stopped behind us; Bankotsu moved quickly. His hand shot out and grabbed Renkotsu's neck, pulling out two jewel shards.

"That's two…so…right, right!" Bankotsu said all this very monotone. He stood up. "You still have one more don't you?"

"Damn you!" Renkotsu said clutching his throat.

"You know, for a smart guy, you're pretty stupid. You kept plotting and planning, but you waited too long to act," Bankotsu said. _So he'd known all along that Renkotsu would betray us and try to kill him._

"Will you kill me?" Renkotsu asked.

"Well, what should I do?" Bankotsu asked. He held up Jakotsu's hair piece. "After all, you killed Jakotsu for his jewel shard."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK?" Renkotsu yelled. "IN THE END, ALL THAT COUNTS IS POWER! AND THE MORE JEWEL SHARDS YOU HAVE THE STRONGER YOU BECOME!"

Bankotsu gave a little laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT? DON'T FORGET THAT YOU HAVE SACRED JEWEL SHARDS IN YOUR BODY, TOO, BIG BROTHER! AND YOU USED US TO GET THEM!"

"Let's put you're theory to the test," Bankotsu said. He tossed Renkotsu the Jewel shards he'd taken. "Here. Take them, what's the problem?"

Renkotsu hesitated and looked at Bankotsu's halberd.

"Oh, don't worry," Bankotsu said. "I won't even use Banryu."

Renkotsu slipped the shards back into his neck. "Now I will demonstrate how different you and I actually are," Bankotsu said. Renkotsu took a step back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do it. If you won't attack, then I'll come at you first."

Bankotsu ran at Renkotsu, who screamed and fired a cannon at Bankotsu. Every shot Renkotsu fired missed Bankotsu, but a few landed close to me.

Bankotsu landed next to me once and muttered "Stay out of the way, alright?" I nodded. He leapt back up and right in front of Renkotsu, he landed. "What's the matter, Renkotsu? You're aim's not so good."

Renkotsu fell backwards and dropped his weapon. "Now what? You're balance isn't so good either? Get on your feet so that I can kill you. "

"Damn it!" Renkotsu yelled. He jumped back and took a drink for his bottle and blew fire into Bankotsu's face. "I think I got him!" Renkotsu cried triumphantly.

"Yeah? Think again." Bankotsu threw something out of the flames. With a cry, Renkotsu fell backwards. Jakotsu's butterfly beret imbedded in his chest.

"Killing the rest of the band?" Bankotsu yelled. "Kissing Kiada? You're shallow, Renkotsu."

"Wah- what is the difference?" Renkotsu stuttered. He clutched his chest. "How is what I was doing any different then what you are doing now?"

Bankotsu shot forward and dug a finger into Renkotsu's throat. He pulled out the jewel shard and Renkotsu slowly returned to skeletal form.

"The difference is: I would never betray my friends," Bankotsu said. "How sad. It seems now I'm the only one left. Oh, and you Kaida," he turned and gave me a genuine smile. "Now, I've got things to finish."

He placed Renkotsu's final jewel shard in his chest. He pulsed with power and picked up his Banryu. He stared at the mountain.

"This will be the final battle for the band of seven."


	34. Chapter 35

Bankotsu and I stood in one of Mount Hakurie's several tunnels, waiting for InuYasha.

"Kaida," Bankotsu said after a long silence. "If something happens to me…don't do anything stupid."

"I want to help," I said touching his arm.

"No…I've lost everyone else, I won't lose you too," he said forcefully. "Now promise me."

I gave him a shaky smile. "Nothing will happen to you, Banko-chan."

"Promise," he said. He knew this would kill him.

"I promise."

He returned my smile.

"Bankotsu," I said. He looked at me. "I love you."

He nodded jerkily. "Me too…Here he comes."

I could hear InuYasha running down the tunnel. "Come out and show yourself, Naraku." His voice echoed off the walls.

Bankotsu lashed out and a wave of energy narrowly missed InuYasha, who stopped suddenly.

"InuYasha," Bankotsu said. "You won't actually be meeting Naraku; Cuz you and I have a score to settle."

"Bankotsu," InuYasha growled. "Are you planning to block my way?"

"Damn right. You killed my Band of Seven Brothers, so, now, I'm going to avenge their deaths."

"Yeah, six outta seven ain't bad," he glanced at me. "Or six outta eight. But if killing you is the only way I can get to that bastard Naraku, then it's time for a little reunion. WIND SCAR."

"Fool! You think that'll work on me?" Banryu came up. "Then think again!"

A blast of heat met the Wind Scar with equal force. Flames erupted from the rocks as the two powers erased each other.

"So, we're equally matched," Banko-chan said.

"I know what you're up to!" InuYasha yelled. "You're using the other six sacred jewel shards."

_Duh._

"Of course, and I use them with pride. I think of them as keep-sakes of my fallen brothers. Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu… add my shard to all those and it equals seven. So, I have more than enough power to defeat you."

At least he can do math.

The battle started up again. The two powers met in another blast of light and InuYasha dodged around the explosion.

"That's interesting. Are you always this weak, InuYasha, or is just that I've become too powerful for you?" Bankotsu said leaping at him.

"Are you saying you have seven sacred jewel shards and that's the best you can do?" InuYasha shot back while dodging.

" I gotta say, you do know how to talk tough," Bankotsu said. "But, unfortunately for you, a big mouth won't be enough."

"I'll carve out every one of those jewel shards. So get ready to meet your maker, Bankotsu."

The fight continued. They yelled at each other and insulted one another. They were exchanging more blows then words. That's when Bankotsu started saying how he'd met Naraku before.

"Actually, this is the second time I've run into Naraku. The first time we met was before the band of seven was formed. Looking back, it was kind of a strange coincidence."

"So you're old pals then?" InuYasha mocked.

"Ha! I don't befriend demons," Bankotsu bragged. I snorted. No, he only falls in love with them. "Back then, I was always looking for a challenge, always looking for strong opponents to beat. I didn't care if they were demons, only if they were strong. One day, I heard about a frightening, powerful demon. I had entered the lifeless forest in which he was supposed to dwell."

He replayed his story. He came across a demon standing over the carcass of another. Naraku told Bankotsu of the Shikon jewel and how he had been searching for it. Naraku had disappeared when Jakotsu showed up. After that, Bankotsu had decided on making the Band of Seven.

"I met Naraku again after that and he told me much more than what he did at our first meeting," Bankotsu laughed.

"Naraku didn't resurrect you just to have someone to talk to," InuYasha said. "You must be a real idiot, Bankotsu."

"You're the only idiot around here. You can tell from a glance what kind of man he is. A sharper person could see that."

"Watch your mouth, Bankotsu. Naraku's just taking advantage out you to do his dirty work."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm a busy man and I've got things to do, like settling the score with you." Bankotsu and InuYasha ran at each other. Was someone going to die or were they just going to yell until one of them died of old age? Well, at least it would be InuYasha since Bankotsu had already died.

The wind scar and heat wave collided again, bringing down half the ceiling. I covered myself with my arms and screamed.

The dust was slow to clear, but when it did, all three of us were still alive. They immediately started fighting again, neither of them gaining ground. I wondered how much energy Bankotsu was putting forward. InuYasha was obviously trying.

Banktosu sliced at InuYasha, who dropped his sword on accedent. Just as Bankotsu was about to take his head off, InuYasha clawed Bankotsu's arm. A jewel shard fell out. I gasped angrily.

"How dare you," Bankotsu growled.

"Ha! I knew you had the jewel shard in your arm. You're sword arm seemed unusually strong and it got me thinking," InuYasha bragged.

"So you took a guess," Bankotsu said. "Seems like you have all the luck."

"Oh, it's more than just luck, Bankotsu. I'm gonna cut out all the shards and the next one is in your neck!"

The fight started again


	35. Chapter 36

"You underestimate my strength! There was a good reason I became the leader of the Band of Seven," Bankotsu cried as he took a swing at InuYasha, who dodged. Bankotsu turned and punched InuYasha across the face. "I controlled a gang of murders with my own power long before I was resurrected by the Shikon Jewel." _Very true._ He punched InuYasha again, sending him flying backwards. "Heh! You really are pathetic."

"One of you jewel shards," InuYasha said as he struggled up. "It's embedded in your left arm." My eyes widened. _How did he know? _"That's a pretty straight forward way to use them. Especially considered how twisted you are."

Bankotsu laughed at little. "So you let me hit you on purpose to check me out. Will you take my shards from me? Or will I pull your head clean off? Who's gonna be first?" He ran at InuYasha, fist raised. InuYasha brought his hand up to strike Bankotsu, but Bankotsu blocked him and turned to punch InuYasha again. Bankotsu was getting in quiet a few hits, but it wasn't gaining him anything. _InuYasha is smart for as stupid as he acts._

"What's the matter? I'm going out of my way to punch with this hand to make it easier for you to take my jewel shard," Bankotsu said and raised his left hand. Bankotsu lifted InuYasha by the throat and struck him again. "Pathetic. This is a real disappointment and here I was convinced you'd put up much more of a fight."

Bankotsu lifted the dog demon into the air by the collar of his kimono. "Don't worry, though, InuYasha, I'm not interested in tormenting someone as feeble as you. Weaklings hold no appeal for me. Now die."

Bankotsu lifted his hand to strike InuYasha one last time. There was a burst of blood and Bankotsu's hand stopped. It hadn't made contact. How had Bankotsu hurt InuYasha without making contact?

"Damn you to hell," Bankotsu muttered. That's when I noticed two of InuYasha's long nailed fingers digging into Bankotsu's throat. I gasped and stepped forward to help, but Bankotsu waved me back.

"I'm not like all the other humans and demons you've slaughtered," InuYasha said weakly. "I can take a lot more damage than them." He pulled out three sacred jewel shards.

Bankotsu dropped InuYasha, which InuYasha used as momentum to kick Bankotsu in the stomach.

"I've got five of them," InuYasha said tucking the shards in his kimono. "Once I get the one in your arm, it'll be all over for you, Bankotsu."

I covered my mouth. InuYasha was right. One more good strike and Bankotsu was a goner. Bankotsu wouldn't lose. He _couldn't_ lose.

"Silence, fool," Bankotsu cried. "I will never die! I'll kill you and take back the jewel shards you stole from me."

"Don't count on it. I've got news: getting out of here is only half the problem. Naraku will never let you stay alive if you possess the sacred jewel shards."

"I'm sure he's more interested in killing you," Bankotsu said. I saw his gaze flicker to me. Our conversation from a few days ago came to mind. Bankotsu had been right; Naraku was only using the Band of Seven in hopes of getting rid of InuYasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru- none of which had happened yet. I choked with epiphany: even if Bankotsu won, he lost.

"Over there." InuYasha nodded towards the far tunnel. The red eyes of demons alight in the darkness. Looking around, I saw they were in every crevice imaginable, ready to strike down Bankotsu as soon as he lost. _If _he lost.

"Those demons are guards, they intend to go after whoever survives."

"Damn that Naraku," Bankotsu said looking at the demons.

"I have no idea what kind of deal you made with Naraku when he revived you." Bankotsu looked back at InuYasha. "Naraku used you and the Band of Seven. You were nothing but a human shield of protection."

Bankotsu laughed. "So what if he did use us?"

"You don't care?" InuYasha asked shocked. I was surprised, too.

"The Band of Seven was originally mercenaries. We were hired by clan lords and they didn't give a damn about us, either. When we became too strong and dangerous for them, they hunted us down and chopped off our heads. I never trust Naraku right from the very start. But now I'm resurrected, I can do as I please. I'll kill anyone that gets in my way. Even if it happens to be Naraku," Bankotsu bragged.

"Really? Naraku didn't do himself any favors picking you to revive," InuYasha commented.

"Enough! What's your story? How did you awaken from your seal?" Bankotsu asked rudely. InuYasha backed down a little.

"None of your business," InuYasha growled.

"It's all about breed, InuYasha," Bankotsu said. "We're all the same. That dried up old mummy, Hakushine, the dead priestess, even you. You live only because of your sensational hunger for life. Don't make us out to be the only villains here." Bankotsu waved a hand at me on the _us._

"You're the ones who killed countless people, not us," InuYasha said.

"Yeah, and we've killed our share of demons too." Bankotsu leapt and grabbed the Banryu that was sticking out of the ground next to me. InuYasha ran to grab the Tetsigia before Bankotsu got in a swing.

They raced at each other and both InuYasha and I were surprised when Bankotsu ran straight passed the white haired demon and at the other demons coming down the tunnel. I knew what he was doing. If he killed the last demons he needed to reach one thousand, he'd be unstoppable. Bankotsu sliced them apart and counted as he went.

I knew he didn't want help, but I couldn't stop myself; I did not plan on letting Bankotsu died, if he did, at least my concious would be clear. I jumped out of my spot and jumped on InuYasha's back. Before he could throw me off, I pulled out a jewel shard from his shirt. I lept off, avoiding his back swing, and shoved it into my neck.

The power I felt was nothing I'd felt before. It was like a continual adrenalin rush. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. I clenched my fist and laughed. If this was one shard, what must Bankotsu have felt with 5? This was incredible. No wonder demons went crazy for these.

As Bankotsu sliced the thousandth one, his sword began to pulse and glow an eerie red. "I don't need the rest of you!" He swung and the red light struck the demons behind InuYasha- who had blocked it with his sword. I lept up and landed behind InuYasha before I was destroyed with everything else. Bankotsu put a protective arm around me and the wind whipped back at us.

All was quiet.

"If you decide to get out of here, I won't get in your way," InuYasha finally said. I silently prayed Bankotsu would agree.

"I'm not going anywhere until I kill you and avenge my brothers," Bankotsu said. I swore under my breath.

"Heh! Just because your blade transformed a little?" InuYasha scoffed.

"Actually, I wanted to chop your head off to complete the transformation. But, then again, it might not have been enough with you being a half-demon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked.

"You're about to find out!" Bankotsu cried swinging the Banryu.

Bankotsu swung at InuYasha repeatedly and began saying how Naraku had told him about the jewel shard. InuYasha tried using the Wind Scar, but Banryu eliminated it.

"You wield a demon sword too, but can it defeat my Banryu?" Bankotsu asked.

"You were resurrected by Jewel shards all right, but you're still human," InuYasha said as he dodged another attack. "That sword is surrounded by a demonic aura, get rid of it for you own good."

"Go to hell half breed!" Bankotsu yelled more at InuYasha, but the clanging of the two demon swords blocked out the words. Finally, Bankotsu raised the Banryu above his head and began spinning it. "It's over," he said.

The Banryu began forming a red ball of energy and grew steadily larger. The red ball sent out tendrils of red fire that snaked across the cave walls.

"With this power, I will lose to no one!" Bankotsu said. The red ball of energy flew forward directly at InuYasha. Despite the promise that Bankotsu would win, I was suddenly afraid. I saw the look of realization on InuYasha's face, but it wasn't excepting death, he realized something. I noticed it too late.

"Bankotsu! No!" I tried.

He brought up the tetsigia and screamed. "Back lash wave!" A silver tornado formed at redirected Bankotsu's red energy ball back at Bankotsu. I screamed along with Bankotsu and dodged behind a boulder. Bankotsu threw up the Banryu in order to protect himself, but it snapped in two and dissolved. I heard him scream in terror and pain as his own power engulfed him.

"Bankotsu!"


	36. Chapter 37

The dust took a long time to clear. And when it finally did, I wished it hadn't.

Bankotsu lay buried under a mountain of ruble, hardly alive. I screamed his name and tried to climb out of the rocks that held me down. I was unhurt, for the moment.

"I don't understand," Bankotsu said as InuYasha looked down at him. I cried his name, sobs wracking the words.

"You were way too greedy, Bankotsu," InuYasha said. "You were strong enough on your own, even without the jewel shards."

Bankotsu began to laugh lightly and that's when the shaking started. The rocks began to wave under my feet as I tried to maneuver around them. I finally made it to Bankotsu and clung to him as the floor beneath us dropped. The rocks and walls melted into a sticky substance that began wrapping around me and my semi-conscious lover. I saw InuYasha struggling against it as well.

We sunk into the floor and it was dark. The roaring sound filled the air. After a few moments I could see again.

We were in a long tunnel that went upwards. InuYasha, Kagoma, Koga the wolf demon, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Naraku were all there.

The fleshy substance released me but Bankotsu remained hanging in the fleshy material. I immediately climbed to my feet and clung to him, slapping him trying to make him regain consciousness. I was barely aware that Naraku, the bastard, had shown his face and was holding a discussion with InuYasha.

"Bankotsu!" I tapped his face with my finger tips. Tears were starting to stream down my face. _Not again. Please. Not again. _"Bankotsu. Please! Wake up!"

The piece that held Bankotsu began to rise towards Naraku, up until now, I hadn't been paying attention, only focused on grief.

"The stupidity of humans makes me utterly sick to my stomach!" Naraku said. I growled low in my throat. "Even villains like Bankotsu. He arrived here, determined to avenge his friends' deaths and he fought with you, InuYasha. I gave each member of the Band of Seven a sacred Jewel shard. When Bankotsu got them all, he should have forgotten about revenge and fled with them." I refused to say it, but I secretly agreed. If he had, he wouldn't be on the verge of death.

"Yet he didn't," Naraku finished. "They prove themselves to be fools, these humans. Every time."

Bankotsu's eyes fluttered open and he coughed weakly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bankotsu, I was so worried!" I cried.

"Kaida…" his voice was raspy. "I'm sorry."

Tears ran down my face. "No. Don't say your good-byes yet. We'll get out of this."

"No we won't," he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"No! Bankotsu, you didn't do anything wrong. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked." I was sobbing now.

"Kaida, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Bankotsu, don't leave me. Not again," I cried. "You promised…you promised!"

"I'm sorry…I love you."

Naraku lifted Bankotsu's left arm slowly, savoring the moment.

"No! No! Please!" I begged. "NO! Don't!! Please!"

Naraku pulled the jewel shard from Bankotsu's arm. Bankotsu shuddered and his body returned to a skeleton.

"No!" I screamed. The word was drawn out. "Bankotsu!"

I sobbed. Bankotsu was gone. Again. Torn away from me at our second chance of happiness. My best friend, lover, the person I'd wanted to spend the rest of my life with was gone. The grief was more profound then the first time. Naraku had torn him from me. Suddenly, my sorrow was replaced with anger. A burning furious anger that would never be quenched. I raised my head and roared at Naraku: "DAMN YOU, NARAKU!"

I pulled out my twin blades and crossed them above my head. Then, sweeping them down, screamed: "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

The green lightning shot out at Naraku. He somehow deflected it, causing the lightning to rebound off the cavern walls until, with a hiss, it disintegrated.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" Naraku laughed.

"You Bastard!" I screamed.

I tried again. "Lightening strike!" This time, it struck his shoulder and left an angry led burn.

"Damn," he muttered.

He flew at me and struck me across the face. I hit the wall and fell to my knees. Naraku grabbed me by my hair and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, clenching my gut.

"Is someone as heartless as Bankotsu worth this? Walk away. Or, in fact, join me. You're strong," Naraku said laughing. "I like your spirit."

"Fuck you," I gasped. I glared at him. "It's ironic that you talk about heartlessness. Rumor is you cut out your own heart. Let me be the judge. If there's anything left of your heart, I'll cut it out!" I jabbed my sword up and caught him in the lower stomach. The blade sunk in up to the hilt.

I pulled it out and Naraku jumped back swearing. "You'll pay for that."

"Fuck you and your twisted mind, Naraku. Die!"

I dove at him, screaming out every ounce of my pain and suffering at him. My sword was about to strike his chest when one of the fleshy tendrils went through my chest. I gagged and plummeted down into the abyss.

I failed. I'd failed Bankotsu. Tears ran down my face. I didn't bother to even scream as I fell; I couldn't get enough air to scream. Bankotsu's words came back to me. _Don't do anything stupid._

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu," I murmured. "I did something stupid."

The walls of blackness surrounded me.

I knew no more.


	37. Chapter 38

I awoke to someone dabbing at my forehead. The pain in my chest was unbearable. My eyes slowly opened, even that was painful.

"Good," the someone said extremely relieved. "You're awake."

I knew the voice and I struggled to get the words out. "Kagoma?"

"Yes; InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are here too."

Why was this human- the one I'd tried to kill- trying to save me? She was slowly wrapping my wounds, that wouldn't stop bleeding. She looked deeply worried.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving you," she said. InuYasha scoffed a few feet away.

"I don't know why she should," he said.

"Neither do I," I replied. "Please, let me die."

"I couldn't do that!" Kagoma exclaimed. Even InuYasha looked surprised. "You obviously hate Naraku; we need all the help we can get."

"No…please. I want to join Bankotsu," I whispered. I could feel a cold numbness climbing slowly up my legs. I could no longer feel my toes. I was dying but the jewel shard my throat was stopping it.

"Why?" InuYasha asked. "You're a demon. Why settle for a dead human?"

"You of all people should know, InuYasha," I said harshly. I saw him wince. The numbness had spread to my legs now. My voice took a softer tone. "It's not about _what_ you are, it's about _who_ you are. I loved Bankotsu because he was who he was. Demon or not. He even had a sensitive side, if you believe it."

InuYasha gave me a look of understanding. I wondered if he was thinking about his parents or even his cold brother, maybe Kikyo. I noticed Kagoma was crying silent tears, Sango and Miroku had turned away.

InuYasha finally cleared his throat and sat down, he took my hand. "Die in peace. We'll avenge you and Bankotsu."

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "No. Bankotsu and I don't need avenging. I'll conceder it karma. Just give Naraku what he has coming."

Kagoma smiled sadly. "The shard in your neck, would you like me to take it out?" I nodded and she gently pulled it out.

The cold quickly spread along my arms and my fingers no longer twitched. Darkness had started to crawl along the edge of my vision. InuYasha was a blur of red, Kagoma green and white. The sharp unending pain from my wound was gone and the cold was replaced with nothingness.

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Maybe that is why my last images were of only Bankotsu. For he was my life. I feel no hate for Naraku. Even he, as powerful as he is, is only a grain of sand in the big picture. The questions that had had me on the edge of paranoia during life, we only meaningless questions. If everyone would be as open-minded in life as they would be in the end, imagine what the world would be like.

I inhaled what I knew to be my last breath. I felt a word form on my lips and as I exhaled, it escaped with it. "Bankotsu."


	38. Final

_It is dark. So dark. I am alone. Where am I? Am I dead? My hair is blowing everywhere but there's no wind. But…_

_Someone calls to me. _

"_Kaida. "_

"_Bankotsu?" My voice is light and bell like, more beautiful sounding than it had ever been in life._

"_Yes. Now, come, we have to go."He is in no hurry; he is only calling to me._

"_Where are you? It's so dark," for a second, I'm afraid._

"_Open your eyes," he says._

_So I do. Bankotsu stands in front of my, arm and hand outstretched. He is surrounded by a white light. He seems to be naked, but it is not so strange. Looking at myself, I see I am too._

"_Let's go, Kaida," he says. His voice still remains unhurried or hassled. It is warm and welcoming. His eyes and smile soft and kind. I know this is death. But death came to me as Bankotsu, for this I am willing to follow. _

_I take his hand and return his smile. He leads me forward and almost immediately, there is a flash of light I am nearly blinded by. I cover my eyes with my free hand as the light dims. Soon the light remains only in the near distance. The light at the end of the tunnel. The light calls to me. It is eerie and strange, but I want to follow it so bad. My hand tightens around Bankotsu's. I am afraid._

"_Don't be afraid." He reads my mind. "I am here. I won't leave you. I promise."_

_And this I know is true._


End file.
